<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>When My Life Began by Handonlover</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28691235">When My Life Began</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Handonlover/pseuds/Handonlover'>Handonlover</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Legacies (TV 2018), The Originals (TV), The Vampire Diaries (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Aged-Up Character(s), Dahlia is sick and evil, Damaged abused Hope Mikaelson, F/M, Handon, Handon endgame, Slow Burn, Somewhat darker Hope Mikaelson, Tribrid Hope Mikaelson, mention of childhood abuse</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 07:40:33</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>33,243</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28691235</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Handonlover/pseuds/Handonlover</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Dahlia won at the end of S2 of The Originals and she successfully killed the Mikaelsons &amp; Hayley and took Hope to use her powers for herself.<br/>Hope lived her whole life with Dahlia, no real memories of her family. Dahlia raised her, kind of how she raised Freya. Now Hope is 21, still in the hands of Dahlia, unable to escape her.<br/>But what happens when they arrive to a small town called Mystic Falls? Will Hope find connections she missed out in her whole life? Will she be able to form relationships despite the way she grew up?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Landon Kirby &amp; Hope Mikaelson, Landon Kirby/Hope Mikaelson</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>46</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>66</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I was playing with this idea for a while. Hope's personality will be somewhat different due to her life circumstances, but I still tried to write her as our Hope in some aspects. Hadon will be slowburn since Hope needs to grow as a person before she heads into any romantic relationship, so it will take a while, but they will bond early on and perhaps catch some feelings. :)<br/>I'm not quite sure about the whole story yet, please let me know if I should continue this or if this is just too much...<br/>Please be aware of the tags since abuse will be mentioned quite a lot in this fic.<br/>And sorry for the very long first chapter...</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Terror, panic, loss and heartbreak. That’s what I saw in her eyes as I drained the life out of him. She was silent and motionless as I dropped his lifeless body to the ground. Of course she was. I compelled her to stay that way. But her eyes told me everything. I was done feeding, I didn’t need her, I could easily compel her to forget and leave her to be. Perhaps that’s what I should do. The grief through her eyes made me feel everything I tried to avoid at all cost. Guilt and shame took over and the disgust of the monster who I was. I hated this feeling. I hated myself. I wanted to just leave, just leave her but I knew I couldn’t. I was taught to cover my tracks, to never let anyone see what I did, who I was. Compulsion could be easily avoided by a simple herb, so I could never trust it. I had to do it. I had to end her life. I hated every moment of it, but I did it. I walked to her slowly. She was terrified, silent tears were running down her red cheeks. I slowly touched her face, wiping the tears away with my thumb. </p><p>“I’m sorry.” I whispered, then quickly snapped her neck. She fell to the ground with a loud thump.</p><p>They were dead. Both of them. I didn’t know them, didn’t know their name, their story or what kind of life they were living. They were young, early thirties perhaps. They lived in a little cottage far from the loud noise of the city. That’s why I chose them. We came to this area a couple of weeks ago. I was running through the woods one night in my wolf form when I came upon this cottage in the middle of the woods. I came several times since then in my human form to see them. No neighbors, never a visitor in sight, no children around. Seemed perfect. So I acted on my urges. I haven’t fed in a couple of weeks, since we arrived here. I never needed much. One human was enough to last through a week easily. The second week was manageable, but I could feel the hunger creeping in now and then. The third week without blood was bad, still manageable but much harder, the blood lust was intense. And if I would go longer without blood than that I would become dangerous for the people around. I couldn’t control myself and became a real monster. At least that’s what my aunt Dahlia said. It never happened before. When I went three weeks without blood once even though the only thing I could think was feeding, I could very well control myself around humans. I wouldn’t dare to attack anyone in public. But perhaps my aunt was right, I would become a worse monster than I already was, so I couldn’t take any chance to lose control of myself.</p><p>I turned into a vampire on my 20th birthday and my 21th birthday was coming up in a couple days. My aunt prepared me for the life of a vampire, even before I turned. I always knew once I would become one, it was in my blood. Aunt Dahlia told me since I could remember that the hybrid blood that was inside me was the cause of my monstrous nature. But she taught me how to hunt and what to look for, how I should avoid any attention at all cost. She helped me to adjust to this life I guess. She wasn’t a vampire at all, but she was very experienced in every supernatural aspect. She was the most powerful witch in the world and she lived through more than a thousand years. She was my great aunt to be honest, my grandmother’s sister, but calling her great aunt Dahlia would be a mouthful, so I just called her aunt Dahlia. She told me hundreds of stories about wars and kingdoms and magic. She also told stories about my grandparents and about my father and his siblings. I didn’t always like to listen to these stories. In my aunt’s stories my dad was a villain. He was a monster, an abomination… just like me, she said. I never knew what was true and what wasn’t. I caught my aunt lying to me numerous times in the past years so I knew I could never trust her truly. But she taught me several useful skills. She taught me magic and how to control it. Our magic was linked and she was constantly channeling my powers. I knew she was more powerful because of me. And I was really powerful too. That’s how first born witches in our family were. But she somehow blocked the majority of my powers, rarely ever letting me use my full potential, but when she did, I was strong and powerful and it felt satisfying. I understood why she liked to feel the power, I liked it too. Sometimes I wondered if she let me use my full potential would I be stronger than her. But I quickly discarded these thoughts. I would never dare to go against her. I knew what she was capable of and I hated to be the subject of her rage.</p><p>But she wasn’t all that bad. Over the years she gave me more and more freedom. When she didn’t need me I could go about my day as I liked. She only had a couple of rules. The first one was that no one could know who and what I was… if someone found out I was supernatural I had to kill them. Then I had to be by her side promptly when she summoned me through our link. And I had to tell her every detail of my time when I wasn’t with her… other than that I just had to do everything she asked of me.</p><p>My 21st birthday was coming up and she promised me a huge surprise. She never did that, so I was really excited this time. My only wish since my 16th birthday was to be more independent… to perhaps live on my own. I never really told her that way but tried to suggest the subject in a subtle way. Maybe she would agree this time. And secretly I wished that I’d have my full power back. I knew she was able to channel me the same with or without my full powers. I didn’t understand why it was important for her to mutilate my powers, she would be still the most powerful witch either way. But I would never dare to say this to her face. She could get real mad sometimes if I said things like that. I had to be careful with my words around her, I learned it over time.</p><p>My earliest memory when I said something stupid was when I was about four or five. Aunt Dahlia taught me to use fire magic. We started with little things like birdhouses or mail boxes then she granted me a little more magic and we moved on bushes and trees. When I was able to handle it well she took me to a huge abundant farmhouse and granted me my full potential magic powers. I started with the barns, and then moved to the house and in the end I burned down the whole field to nothing. My aunt asked me how I felt, if I was tired at all and I told her that it felt good, I never felt better in my life. I told her I wanted to be like that all the time. Then she started to drain my magic, all of it. She told me I shouldn’t be greedy because a disgusting creature like me does not deserve that much power. When she drained all the magic she didn’t stop, she started to drain everything from me. Everything hurt and I could barely breathe. I cried and begged for her to stop. I promised her I would be good and I won’t be selfish no more then she stopped. I thought I was going to die, so after that incident I tried my best to only say things that would please her but every now and then things slipped out of my mouth accidently. And she made me hurt… each time it was worse than the one before.</p><p>So I only wondered about things like having more magic and hoped that she would let me go live by myself, I knew she would never cut the link between us. She needed my power, she said it would make her immortal. But perhaps she would let me be more independent, that’s all I ever wanted.  I just wanted to go home and be by myself… or perhaps do things like other people my age did. Learn something, go to school, go to parties… have friends. But this last part was just a dream. I could never have friends or people in my life. No one would accept the monster, the abomination I was. Only my aunt knew what I was and she was the only person who tolerated me. I knew I was the only one of my kind, no other creature existed like me. I was a tribrid. A witch, a werewolf and a vampire at the same time. It was impossible to be all three but I was a loophole, nature’s freak mistake. I knew I was doomed to be alone but I would take being lonely over to live with my aunt. She was exhausting sometimes. I could just imagine how it would feel to be free. To go home at night and no one would be there to question me about every damn second of my day I spent alone. But was it possible to be free if she was linked to my magic? I hoped. She promised me something big for my birthday and she did let me go be by myself more often these days. She was the most powerful witch, she must have a solution.</p><p>I was lost in my thoughts while I dragged the bodies to the kitchen and opened the gas stove. I walked outside of the cottage then used the tiniest bit of fire magic, just a bit of spark from outside then the whole damn cottage blew up to the sky. I knew the police were going to handle it as a gas leak, they won’t even question the cause of death of the couple inside.</p><p> I vampire sped back to the motel room where we stayed with my aunt at the moment. We never stayed too long at one place. Even though we were careful, dead bodies started to pile up wherever we travelled. Aunt Dahlia was after power and immortality and she stopped at nothing to gain new spells or magical objects for her own cause. And me, well I needed to feed and killing came natural by now… though the guilt never seemed to vanish completely. If aunt Dahlia needed my help I never hesitated… well not anymore. If she needed me to kill, I killed. The first time was the hardest. I still remember his face and his expression before I took his life. I still have nightmares about him… about all the other innocent I killed.</p><p>I was thirteen and my aunt granted me all my powers. I felt joy with all that power. I didn’t know what was going to happen. I did help her with her quests before, but it was always Dahlia who dealt with the people. I only did minor things with my magic and she made me practice it over and over again whenever she needed me. I was surprised we didn’t practice that time but she gave me my full on magic. I felt so powerful I always loved the feeling though I was careful not to show it too much. We were in Italy in front of a very old church. Aunt Dahlia said they had some very important ancient spells locked in their vault which could help her with the immortality spell she was working on. I never questioned helping her, I was even excited sometimes. While we walked to the church and down to its underground basement, she told me several times that it was very important for her and that was the time to show how useful I could be. She said, the only thing I had to, is stand guard while she was getting the spell. Which seemed easy enough, but then she told me to eliminate anyone who tried to go near the vault. I had to ask her what she meant by that, then she smiled at me and it made me nervous instantly. Then she said to kill them without hesitation. Then she disappeared to the vault. I stood their nervously, I hoped no one would come near where we were. I even prayed to every god I could think of. I didn’t want to kill anyone. I couldn’t. I wasn’t strong enough, I couldn’t even kill a rodent.  Once when we lived in Greece, a tiny mouse moved into our pantry. My aunt gave me the task to catch it. I came up with the best idea to capture the tiny creature with a self made trap. I put the mouse in a big plastic container and named it Cheezy. When aunt Dahlia found out I kept the mouse she became real angered with me and demanded me to kill it. I placed a sleeping spell on it, tricking aunt Dahlia to think I killed it then I released it outside. I didn’t know how she could expect me to kill a person.</p><p>Then it happened. I heard the steps first. My stomach twitched and I felt like crying. Then an older man came up to me. I could remember everything about him. He was a priest, he had grey hair and dark eyes. He looked kind and looked at me concerned. I could remember everything he said to me.</p><p>“Hello. Are you lost?” He asked me kindly and I just shook my head almost crying. “ Where are your parents?” He continued questioning me, I knew I had to say something, so I tried my best to avoid the dreaded task I had to do.</p><p>“Please Father, just leave me alone.” I said with my broken Italian knowledge.</p><p>“You are not supposed to be here child. It could be dangerous. Please return to the surface and find your parents.” He said a little more strictly. I did not respond. “Do you understand me?” He asked and I nodded. I did understand him, I understood quite a bit of the language by then but I did not move from where I stood.</p><p>“Please leave!” I repeated myself with more strength in my voice.</p><p>“You are the one who needs to leave!” He chuckled on my demand. “Now, come!” And he grabbed my arm gently, trying to pull me away but I did not move and he wasn’t going to grab a little girl with more force than that. “I have to call security if you are not leaving.” I didn’t move and didn’t say anything, and then he pulled a cell phone out of his cloak. He started to dial then I murmured a spell and his phone turned into dust. He looked scared and stepped back taking some distance between us. “You are one of them!  You were sent by the devil! You’re a demon hiding behind a little girl’s face.”  Then his eyes filled with anger and hatred and he stepped beside me again, grabbing me with actual force this time and I stumbled, falling to the ground. He then pulled me back up by grabbing my hair. I cried out in pain, then I saw him pulling a sharp crest out of his cloak and he started to say his prayer as he placed the sharp end of the crest to my heart. Then I started to chant. I said the spell my aunt used on me whenever I talked without thinking. That was the only thing that came to my mind. I started to drain him, but I didn’t stop as my aunt did with me. I continued even as he bagged for his life, as he got weaker and weaker until he couldn’t breathe anymore. I watched as the life fled from his eyes, I watched as I slowly and painfully killed him. I broke down right next to him trying to force life back to him, but it was in vain. I cried so hard, I never noticed when my aunt came back. She hugged me. She rarely ever did. She mostly showed affection when she needed me, but she hugged me and said that I did great. The next one was easier. But the nightmares never stopped, the guilt never vanished. After my first kill I received my punishment. I turned to a werewolf the following full moon. The pain was excruciating, but I deserved every bit of it. Since my first transition I was able to control when I turn due to my hybrid nature. I was not bound to the moon but I could still feel the call of the full moon every month. Sometimes I ignored it, and other times I turned with the moon. The change was painful every time as every single bone in my body broke but I welcomed the pain as a reminder of who I was. A monster.</p><p> </p><p>I stepped into the motel room. Aunt Dahlia was sitting on one of the beds with a book in her hands.</p><p>“Did you feed?” She asked me as she took a quick glance at me above her book.</p><p>“Yeah.” I answered as I headed to the bathroom.</p><p>“Did you cover your tracks properly?” She questioned me as her eyes were fixated on the book.</p><p>“Of course I did.” I said a little annoyed as I entered the bathroom.</p><p>“I want to hear everything about it!” She demanded as I locked the door behind myself.</p><p>“As soon as I clean up I tell you everything.” I shouted from the bathroom and rolled my eyes to myself in the mirror.</p><p>I took a long shower, I kinda enjoyed keeping Dahlia waiting, but eventually I had to get out and tell everything to her, as always. So I did. I told everything that happened, the people I killed and how I covered up the murder. She nodded in approval of my doing then she told me that we were going out for dinner. I wasn’t hungry, not even for normal food… I just drained a whole human, but saying no to her was out of the question, so I just went with it. I didn’t really mind being out in public with her, at least I can ask her about my birthday and her plans… well my plans. I thought it would be safer to ask in public, perhaps she won’t get too mad then. We went out to a restaurant in the middle of the town where we stayed. It was a cozy place, but I wasn’t going to be attached to this place, I knew we weren’t going to stay long.</p><p>“I need to talk to you, about why we really came to this town.” Dahlia told me as we sat at a table in the restaurant.</p><p>“What do you need?” I asked as I looked in her eyes. I just wanted her to tell me what she wanted because I wanted to ask her something too. I wasn’t sure how to tell her so she wouldn’t be too upset, but I wanted to ask her if she was able to channel my powers from more of a distance…</p><p> “You know this place is full of history.  Your father was born right here, where this town stands today.” Dahlia continued. I stared at her wide eyed. What did she want now? I hated when she got my late family involved in any of her schemes. I didn’t like the way she talked about them, even though I had no real memory of them. They died when I was just a baby. Dahlia killed them. She told me that she did me and the whole world a favor by ending the original vampires. Vampires in the whole world died instantly when they died, except for my father’s sire line. Some witch somehow broke the link between my dad and his line, so they wouldn’t die with him. I’m sure my dad wasn’t a saint, but I don’t believe Dahlia when she tells me I am better off and that he was an awful father. Sometimes when I was alone in the dark late at night and closed my eyes, I could feel the way my dad protected me. I knew I felt safe in his arms. And I could feel the love of my mother, even though I couldn’t remember her face or her voice, somehow I can feel that she loved me. I was loved and wanted and as I grew older, I understood that Dahlia took that away from me. But I also knew that she was my only family left and no one else could ever love an abomination like me. She was stronger and more powerful than me, so I stuck with her. All I really longed for is a little more independence. I knew I could never be truly free of her. I would never ask her to give up the magic she was channeling from me.</p><p>“I didn’t know. Mystic Falls is it? Why are we really here?” I asked her curiously. I knew she was looking for an immortality spell that would not involve her to be a vampire. Magic was important for her and she would not lose it to become a vampire. I would say she was doing well for the age of a thousand something.</p><p>“Yes, that’s how it's called today. This is the place my ungrateful sister and her barbaric Viking husband fled after I took my Freya home with me. But I guess the Viking wasn’t enough for her and had an affair with a disgusting animal.” She explained. Yeah, I heard the story many times, how my father was born. She never missed to insult everyone in her story. My grandma was an ungrateful whore, my grandpa was the gross animal for being a werewolf and my father was the abomination. And I was all of it… well except a whore. She couldn’t have a word about that. While I was dreading to hear the whole story again, a waiter came up to our table and introduced himself. I was deep in my thoughts until my aunt ordered for us. She was rather rude with humans, I got used to it but then I made a mistake to look at the waiter. His eyes grabbed my attention by surprise. He had the kindest eyes I’ve ever seen in my life. Its color was the most beautiful green, I could get lost in it. Then he smiled at me, even though he looked hurt by my aunt’s rude comments. I felt horrible all of a sudden, and then I realized I was staring. I quickly looked away, but I felt my cheeks burning. Finally I heard his footsteps leaving our table, I didn’t dare to look up anymore but took a deep relieved breath. Then my aunt started to chuckle. “I started worry you’ll never get interested in the opposite sex. Well, there may be a chance for us after all.” She laughed and I felt more embarrassed than ever.</p><p>“What… what do you mean?” I asked as my face still felt like it was on fire. Just because this waiter’s eyes were magical didn’t mean I was interested. I wanted to tell her that, but I just couldn’t. I wasn’t going to be interested in anyone that way, that I was sure of. Growing up I sometimes stared at the teenagers at the park who were around my age. They were so affectionate with each other touching, making out and what not. Sure, I felt a little jealous that they had someone like that, but I knew I could never get that, and I learned to accept it. So, I tried not to look at any person that way. Didn’t do any good. Though I did recognize attractive traits sometimes, like this boy’s eyes but I would never do anything about it. I was different, a tribrid. No one could truly accept this. And we were moving around so much anyway that it was worthless to find connections with people. </p><p>“Well, my dear. Let’s start at the beginning. Why we came to this town. You know what I am trying to achieve in the past years. Do you?” She asked and I nodded. She was trying to find a freaking immortality spell since forever. “I told you how I survived for this long when your aunt Freya lived with me.” She looked at me suggestively, like she was quizzing me or something.</p><p>“Yeah.” I shrugged but she just kept staring at me. “With a sleeping spell. You slept for a hundred years then you were awake for one. You lived like this for a thousand years with Freya.”</p><p>“That’s right. And when you were born, when I sensed your magic, I was sure your power would grant me true immortality. But I was wrong. Perhaps your and Freya’s magic combined would be enough, but unfortunately she turned against me and it ended her life. Well, now I can do a spell to protect me from harm, I can even slow down aging, but I am just not able to stop it completely. Even though I did everything, I aged tremendously in the past 21 years since I’m raising you.” She spitted with hatred. Like it was my fault she killed my parents and took me away from them.</p><p>“I don’t know what else I can do for you. You told me that if I turned to a vampire that would stop you from aging.” I said. I didn’t really understand why she was so obsessed with immortality. Power, I could understand more. Not that I would ever want to be that powerful, but when she let me use my full powers that was the only time, I felt true joy. I was invincible and I could understand someone being obsessed with that.</p><p>“I thought you being more powerful would be enough for me. But magic showed me that even though my aging slowed it didn’t stop in the last year. There are two things you can do, and I will be generous enough to let you choose.” She smirked and the look on her face made my stomach turn upside down. I already knew when she offered me a choice, there was no good outcome for me. Like when she killed me, and I turned into a vampire. I didn’t want to, I knew it was going to happen sooner or later, but I wasn’t ready when she did it. But she said she did me a favor, at least I will be young and beautiful forever. She said I should be grateful, I got everything she ever wanted. Magic, immortality… well except the blood lust and turning in to a wolf every now and then. She hated that part of me, but sometimes I could still see jealousy in her. Before she could continue with the choices, the waiter arrived with our food. I tried really hard not to look at his face. He was very polite with my aunt, even though she was still an uptight jerk to him. Then he placed my food in front of me and I looked at him to thank him. His eyes immediately strayed my attention from my aunt and her stupid choices she was about to offer. He smiled at me and I couldn’t stop smiling back at him. I don’t know how long we stared at each other, I was lost in those green eyes. Probably not much time passed when my aunt shooed him away.</p><p>“Do you mind?? My niece and I have important subjects to discuss.” Aunt Dahlia said and he left with an apology. “He really caught your eyes, did he?” Dahlia asked and I shrugged. “There’s something weird about him… but he is not important right now. Shall we get back to our discussion?” She asked but didn’t really expect an answer, just continued. “We came to Mystic Falls, because my sister had great writings and maps of ancient underground tunnels and caves, things no one knows about.” I looked at her questioning. I had no clue what the hell she wanted to do with a freaking cave. “I thought it would be a good place for us to sleep for the next hundred years. Everything will be more advanced by then, even magic. We will look for a solution then.” She explained calmly.</p><p>“No!” I shouted immediately, maybe a little too loud for the restaurant. Several people looked at us, but I didn’t care. Dahlia’s idea was crazy. I didn’t want to sleep for a hundred years, who knew where the world would be by then, I could barely fit in to this world how would I ever be able to live somewhere I didn’t belong… and I was immortal already, I wouldn’t age like she did, I would be here in a 100 years from now probably, just not suddenly waking up in a different age but going and learning with time as it goes by.</p><p>“Well, I refuse to age anymore and as I said there are no other solutions at this time, unless…”</p><p>“What? What was the other choice?” Anything would be better than that.</p><p>“I wouldn’t force anything like this on you, that’s why I chose the sleep spell for now… but I never seen you interested until now and perhaps you’d rather chose this… Well I told you that you and Freya would’ve been enough for me to channel the magic I needed. Since she is long dead, another first born of our bloodline would very well be the solution. But time is cruel to me so I would need that first born as soon as possible.” She finished with a huge smile on her face. I didn’t really get it first, what she meant by it. Everyone in my family was dead… well except me. A cold shiver ran through my spine at the thought and I felt something I rarely let myself feel. Anger. I took several deep breaths and my face surely was red. I was silent. If I was going to say something, it wasn’t going to be an appropriate scene in the restaurant and aunt Dahlia surely would make me pay for it later. So, I tried to control my anger. “I would think one year is reasonable enough for you to succeed. I will reconsider the sleeping spell then.” She continued but I was furious. How could she ask something like that? “You know you are different my dear. You are my Hope. You are going to give me that first born one day I know. You are nothing like my sister, who turned her children to vampires so they wouldn’t be able to bear any children. Or Freya, who selfishly murdered her own first born. Fortunately, Niklaus’ hybrid nature allowed him to have you even as a vampire and I know the same is true about you too.”</p><p>“I… I’m not having any children… Just because I looked at someone it doesn’t mean I want to have his children.” I wasn’t even sure I made any sense. I wanted to scream at her that I will never give her that first born. I won’t ever have a child just to be like me. It would be a monster just like me condemned to be alone forever. And I hated when she used my name like that. I wasn’t her hope, to complete her stupid obsession, I was my parents hope. Sometimes I wondered why they named me Hope, but I was sure they did not choose this name for my great aunt’s amusement.</p><p>“I didn’t mean him exactly. It could be anyone dear. I just didn’t know you were interested at all and as I said, I would never force this on you. I could wait a couple hundred years til you are ready. We can discuss it after our 100 year sleep. Perhaps you will be ready then. But you know it was always my true goal, to have a coven of the first borns of our bloodline. You have two days until your birthday to decide. I don’t have much time, I am getting older by the day. So are you ready to take a nap with me for the next 100 years til we find more advanced spells and get you ready for our coven to be expanded then, or would you like to start on it now?”</p><p>“I’m not having children.” I repeated myself, I wasn’t able to say anything else.</p><p>“Very well then, I see you decided but I still give you two days to think it over. Now eat!” She demanded then started on her food.</p><p>“Excuse me, I need some air.” I whispered then ran outside. I was afraid she was going to come after me, but she didn’t. I walked behind the restaurant to a hidden alley and sat on the curbs, slowly inhaling the cool evening air. I was really stupid to think she would ever let me be more independent, to let me live for myself… she didn’t even let me live at all. It was either her way or nothing and I couldn’t do anything about it. She was much stronger than I was, I could never run away, she would find me in an instant even if I used the best cloaking spell, our link would lead her to me wherever I was. That was it, my life… well not even life if I went to sleep for a hundred years. On the other hand I could have a baby. I wouldn’t have to sleep then. She was expecting me to have children no matter what, did it really matter if I have one now or in a couple hundred years? But what would that mean for me or for the child. She would link her magic to the baby as well, gaining her true immortality. What if she finally gains her immortality? Would she stop? I didn’t think so. She already was the most powerful witch. What if she’ll succeed to have this coven of first borns? What if she’ll channel all that power? This thought scared me. She could mend whole states, countries or even continents, possibly the whole world according to her sick way. Or destroy them. No, I didn’t want to find that out. I could never have children. Even though I never truly lived, I had to go to sleep. Maybe in a hundred years I would be able to find a solution too, something that would make me unable to bear a child. I was sure it was possible to achieve but two days was not enough time to act on it. But somehow this solution saddened me. Perhaps the only person who would accept me and love me for who I was a child like me… but it was a selfish thought. I couldn’t bring another monster like me in this world, even though I knew I would love them no matter what. And that child would need a father. Aunt Dahlia probably would never let the baby’s father stay around us and I wasn’t even looking for any relationship either, so it probably would have to be a strictly physical relationship. The thought of sex made me uncomfortable. I couldn’t imagine it not to be awkward. I would feel so insecure being naked with somebody and the thought of someone touching me that way gave me a whole case of anxiety. So in every aspect, the answer was no to the baby.</p><p>“Umm. hey?” A deep voice startled me from the deep thoughts. I looked up and my heart started beating loud in my ear when I noticed it was the cute waiter boy. Then I felt embarrassed just because I had those sex thoughts just when he walked by me. It wasn’t like he could read my mind… I had to calm down and remember to not look at those gorgeous eyes.</p><p>“Hi.” I said as I stood up.</p><p>“Is everything okay?” He asked.</p><p>“Yeah… umm… just needed some air.” I answered vaguely avoiding eye contact.</p><p>“Right by the garbage cans? This is some nice fresh air.” He chuckled as he took a deep breath then he grabbed a trash bag and threw it in the nearby trash can.</p><p>“Ohh... I’m sorry… didn’t realize. I’ll get out of here.” I said, still trying to avoid his look. I should’ve noticed the backdoor of the restaurant but I was too occupied to see.</p><p>“It’s totally fine, you can stay here if you want, but you know there are some nicer parts of the square over there to sit.” He gestured toward the square facing the restaurant, and there were several benches too.</p><p>“I’m okay here thanks.” I replied quietly as I folded my arms.</p><p>“Are you sure? You seem cold. Do you need something? I can bring you a coat if you decide to sit out here.” Why couldn’t he just leave me alone? He was lucky I fed that day. It would be a perfect opportunity to feed on him in the alley behind the restaurant.</p><p>“I’m fine!” I stated with a louder tone and with a hint of irritation.</p><p>“Okay, okay. Sorry to bother you. Hope your night gets better.” He said with a genuine tone then he left through the back door.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Thank you so much for all the reads and comments and kudos on the first chapter! I really appreciate it and it motivates me to continue to write.<br/>In this chapter Hope meets an old friend of her dad. I really hope you'll enjoy this one. :)</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>It was early in the morning the next day, when I got back to the motel. I wandered the streets and nearby woods all night. Thankfully Dahlia didn’t come looking for me. I was furious at her. I wanted to hurt her the way she hurt me. But it was useless to think that way. Her power was incomparable. Despite the facts I did think about hurting her, killing her even. Sometimes guilt washed over me to think about murdering my only family but couldn’t help myself about wondering what kind of life I had without her. I’d had an actual life where I could be free to do whatever I wanted. I wouldn’t have to deal with her needs and obsessions, I wouldn’t have to kill innocent people for her. I would still be me with the blood lust and all… I couldn’t help that, I guess murder was in my nature no matter how hard I tried to avoid it, but at least I would kill for me. I would do everything just for me. Selfish, that’s what I was. Maybe aunt Dahlia was right to hurt me whenever she caught me thinking for myself out loud. I perhaps deserved everything. I hated myself for even thinking that way.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>When I entered the motel room, it was empty. I walked to aunt Dahlia’s bed and found a note at the bedside table. ‘I went to prepare the cave. Enjoy your day darling. Love, Aunt Dahlia.’ I burned the note in anger with my magic. It really was the last day of my life as I knew it. How should I know what would happen in a hundred years? It terrified me to go to sleep for that long. I wished my aunt Freya could tell me how she felt when Dahlia condemned her for this life. I didn’t want to live like that.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I had a quick shower then laid down to the bed to take a short nap. I didn’t want to spend my last day with sleep, since that’s all I was going to do later, but I felt too tired after walking all night. I only slept for a couple of hours before I was up, ready to go about my last day. I thought about what I like to do the most and that’s how I should spend the day. I was always attracted to art, most specifically paintings. I always loved museums, whenever I saw one during our travels, I bagged my aunt to go and see the exhibitions. She sometimes took me on my birthdays or sometimes if I had to do a difficult job for her. She took me to see art after my first kill in Italy… though I did not feel better about myself… about what I did. Perhaps in another world I would be an artist. I liked to do my own stuff, but I wasn’t particularly good. At least my aunt never liked what I did… I did though, I liked my work but I had no one to show them. Dahlia got me some watercolors for my seventh birthday and from that moment, I always asked her for some paint. I think she got annoyed because she rarely ever got me some, so I stayed with drawing. I always found a pencil and a piece of paper somewhere. I loved to draw and sketch but I always wanted to paint on a canvas with oil paint like a real artist… but I never really got a chance and probably this won’t be the day I’ll start. But maybe what I could do is to see if there’s any museums in town. I could go see art, then maybe draw something pretty. That sounded like a good plan for the day.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>I walked to the town’s square and hoped to find something to do. I saw the restaurant we visited last night. It was called the Mystic Grill. Then I thought of the waiter boy who didn’t do anything but tried to be kind to me and after my aunt treated him poorly, I wasn’t the nicest to him either. I debated for a second to find him and apologies, but I discarded the thought quickly. Why would I ever do that? I never did things like that. Perhaps I didn’t want the last person’s memory who ever talked to me (beside my aunt) to be anything bad. I did enough awful deeds in this world, I should go out for the next hundred years with something positive.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Then I suddenly noticed a sign on a coffee shop, at the other side of the square. ‘Exhibit for all! Local art show.’ I went closer, to see what it was all about. A girl was handing out flyers at the entrance of the shop.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you interested?” The girl asked me and handed me a flyer. “The entry is free for every local artist. The exhibition starts tomorrow, if you have something you’d like to show, you are welcome to enter. But if you are only interested in seeing other’s work, that’s totally fine too, everyone is welcome.” The girl giggled cheerfully. I looked at the flyer with sadness. From tomorrow. Of course. All I wanted was to see something nice today but even that won't work. “So, are you an artist?” The girl asked me.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Kinda… yeah…” I lied. I wanted to be one in another world where my whole life didn’t involve around my great aunt.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you planning to enter your art?” She asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, I… I won’t be around tomorrow.” I shrugged with a broken smile.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh… I’m sorry to hear that. But hey, some of the artists started to assemble their work. You can go check it out if you are interested.” She smiled and gestured inside the coffee shop.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thank you.” I replied and walked inside. Perhaps my day wasn’t going to turn out that bad as I thought. There were several people inside with all kinds of art. Then I noticed the wall where all the painters hang their work. There were several empty places on the wall, but I could already see at least a few paintings there to see.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I Liked to get lost in the paintings. Some of them looked like new worlds full of adventures and excitement. Some paintings were sad, and I could just feel the sorrow coming off them. I liked to think of the painter and what had happened to them to make such heavy pieces. But there was something new in every painting, something to learn. I liked to study them all as one piece and liked to imagine how the artist worked on it stroke by stroke. I was obsessed with colors and how they completed a whole picture when it was used well. I just loved everything about paintings. As I studied them on the wall one by one, lost in my own world I came upon a painting that gave me the most unsettling feeling. I didn’t know why first, the piece was beautiful. The colors were perfect. It was a beautiful field with colorful flowers, trees, bushes and I could see how the sunlight shined through all of them. It was every beauty nature could offer. In the middle was a girl leading a white horse. She was painted from behind, but I could tell she was pretty. She had long blond hair and she wore a blue gown. Even though I never saw her face, I could tell she was happy. Everything around her was gorgeous. She must've lived in a happy world with so much beauty in it. But then why did I feel so upset? She seemed far away in this world. She seemed unreachable, untouchable. Perhaps the painter saw this girl as everything good and beautiful and perhaps the painter wanted to be with her but they were doomed or she rejected him, who knows.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do you like that piece?” A soft feminine voice startled me.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Umm… yeah… it’s quite sad really.” I replied and looked at the woman who approached me. She was a girl, with long blond hair, she looked young but the way she carried herself suggested to me otherwise. Then I could smell her blood. How did I not notice that immediately? She was a vampire. I tried not to look alarmed. I didn’t want to cause a scene in a public place, but other supernatural around were not a good sign and had to be eliminated, especially if they saw my face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sad? Never really heard someone describe this painting as sad before.” She smiled kindly but it really disturbed me. She should know by now that I was a vampire too, but I still played along as if I had no clue.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you the painter?” I asked curiously. The painting had a signature and my best guess was that it said KM or something like that. It was unreadable.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh no, I’m not an artist, but I was given this painting years ago. I thought it would fit the theme, as someone originated from Mystic Falls painted it. Unfortunately, he is not with us anymore.” She explained and I was going to say sorry or something like that when I saw her placing the name tag of the painter below the painting. My heart stopped at first then it was beating faster than it should. I felt like the air was running out of the room. How was it possible? The name tag said ‘KLAUS MIKAELSON’ as in my father Niklaus. I had so many spiraling thoughts that none of it made sense. I ran out of the coffee shop before I would make a scene, ran fast to the alley of Mystic Grill, the only dark and hidden place I knew of around town’s square. I started to shake and cry, and I fell on my knees. I rarely ever cried but I was unable to hold back the tears. I knew he was from this town but like a thousand years ago… I didn’t know he lived here recently… that there are people here who actually knew him. And he was a painter… an artist… my dad. I cried hard, had to take several deep breaths to slow the sobs down. I managed to calm myself eventually, that’s when I noticed the blond vampire staring at me from the corner of the alley.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you okay? Didn’t want to get closer, to upset you more.” She said when she saw me looking at her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, you shouldn’t come closer or I’ll rip your heart out.” I warned her and to be honest it was still probably what I was going to do. But she still stepped closer and closer to me.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey, I don’t want to hurt you okay? Are you a new vampire? What’s your name? Maybe I can help you.”She said and touched my shoulder lightly. I stood up with vampire speed and pinned her to the brick wall, holding her by her neck.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I warned you not to come closer!” I said as she tried to escape my hold, but it was all in vain. I was so much stronger than her. I blocked every hit she tried with her hands. Then I slammed my free hand right through her ribcage until I felt her beating heart in my palm. She gasped in pain as I squeezed her heart. I could feel the blackveins showing up around my eyes and my blue eyes turning to bright yellow as I was squeezing the life out of the vampire.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“H…Hope.” The blond vampire gasped. I didn’t know if she was trying to say something or if she referred to my name, but the way she was looking into my beastly eyes were soft and kind, even as I was killing her. So, I made a split second decision and dropped her to the ground before I would snatch her life forever.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She was panting heavily on the ground as I stood above her. I waited several minutes until she was completely healed, then she got, and her eyes met mine. I still wasn’t sure why I did it. I knew I should’ve killed her. That’s what I always did. That’s what I’ve been taught all my life. No one could know what I was… who I was. Perhaps I could try to compel her. I knew I could compel other vampires, I tried it once a few months ago when we ran into a family of vampires but in the end we had to kill them all.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What did you say?” I asked with a vicious glare. Wanted to know if I misheard her faint gasp of my name or not.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s you, aren’t you?” She whispered. “You are his daughter, Hope.” The way she said my name took me by surprise. I dropped my glare and my expression softened involuntarily. I didn’t answer. I was shocked how she could be kind when I was just about to kill her. “I thought you died too. How is it possible? I’m not even sure what happened to the whole family but one day they were just gone.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t know what you’re talking about.” I tried to be as confident as before but somehow my voice slipped, and it was obvious that I was lying.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“There shouldn’t be any hybrids in existence but here you are. And I know you are one, I saw your eyes. Those are not regular vampire or wolf eyes but the mix of the two. And you don’t only have Klaus’ hybrid eyes, you have the same deep blue pair as well.” I lowered my look to the ground, couldn’t look at her anymore. I could hear my aunt’s voice in my head, I knew what I needed to do, I couldn’t leave her alive now, after everything she found out. If I didn’t kill her, my aunt would surely. But she knew him, she knew my dad. I could ask her so many questions about him…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You really knew him?” I asked as I was still staring at the ground. I could feel her hand slowly caressing my face and slowly raising up my head to look at her again. I knew I should feel threatened by her hands. If my aunt would see this she would kill this vampire with a snap of her fingers. But I didn’t feel any threat or danger off her. Her fingers felt soft and warm against my skin. Her gentle touch calmed me completely.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“My name is Caroline Forbes and yes, I knew Klaus Mikaelson very well. Would you like to sit somewhere to talk?” She looked genuine. Maybe I was the biggest fool for believing a strange vampire.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay.” I whispered. She handed me a tissue to clean up my bloody hand, she closed her jacket so her bloody shirt wouldn’t show, then we walked back to the café and we sat outside like nothing happened. I sat in silence while a waitress came to take our orders. Caroline asked what I wanted but I just shrugged and she ordered two coffees. I was fidgeting with my fingers on my lap. I was so uncomfortable. I had a million questions but didn’t know how to go about it. I still wasn’t sure if I could trust her or not, even though she gave me no reason for doubt.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“When did you turn? It wasn’t too long ago was it?” Caroline asked me.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Umm…  a year ago. I was twenty.” I replied.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Emotions could run pretty high sometimes. It’s not the easiest to get a handle on them… and you never know what’s gonna trigger you… like your dad’s painting for instance. “ She said and I rolled my eyes at that. I didn’t need someone to tell me how to control my emotions. I knew how to control them, the best way was to avoid every possible situation for confrontation. When I was alone at night, that’s when I let it out mostly. That’s when I let myself feel. That’s when I imagined my parents and that’s when I missed them. That’s when I cried for the people I’ve killed. But other than that I was fine… the painting was just an accident, it was her fault anyway, her being a vampire caught me off guard.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m good.” I answered vaguely. I didn’t really want to talk about the subject.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So you have someone… family, friend, anyone who can be by you. Right?” She really started to annoy me with these questions.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m not a child, I’m doing just fine!” I snapped at her. “Tell me about my dad and then I’ll be gone. We probably never see each other again.” Well, unless she’ll be here in a hundred years, which is likely since she was a vampire.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fine, I'll tell you whatever you want to know. I just really wanted to get to know you, and make sure you were okay and you have everything you need. Perhaps it’s a little too late now that you are all grown up, but I know Klaus would’ve done the same for my children as well… I just really miss him.” Caroline looked really emotional. I wonder what her relationship was with my dad.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you the girl… in the painting?” I asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I never asked him, but he gave me a dress once that looked exactly the same that he painted.” She smiled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He wanted to be with you, he loved you but you never wanted him. Right?” I crossed my arms as I asked her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Is that all from that one painting?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, I guess…” I shrugged.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Something like that. Our timing was never right.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Or it was just too inconvenient for you to be with a monster…  I guess it’s nearly impossible to love someone like him.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s not true. I loved him … I hope he knew that.” I didn’t really believe her. She did think he was a monster, she never corrected me.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“If you didn’t tell him he probably didn’t know.” I said plainly. It was most likely the truth but Caroline looked sad. I wasn’t even sure what my father and mother’s relationship was. Dahlia didn’t know much about my mother. She knew her name and that she was a werewolf. She never told me anything else. The coffees came meanwhile and there was a moment of silence between us, before I continued with my questions. “Do you have any more of his art? Did he paint a lot?” I asked curiously.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He was passionate about art, he did paint a lot but unfortunately that is the only painting I have of his. Perhaps you can find more in New Orleans.” She suggested. Sure… if I could find any in a hundred years… and still, aunt Dahlia actively avoided the New Orleans area. I’ve never been at my birth place.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Maybe one day I can visit New Orleans…” I wondered out loud, but I wanted to know more. More about my dad or his siblings. “Umm…  do you have any photos of him? Maybe with his siblings? I can’t remember them… I always wondered if I looked like them… I never even knew he had blue eyes.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hmm… photos, I don’t really have any. Sorry. But we have some old portrait paintings of them in the school… By the way you look like an exact mixture of him and your mom.” She smiled and stroked my hand lightly as I held on to the coffee mug.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You knew her?” I asked quietly. I couldn’t help it, I got emotional. I heard some stories of my dad and his side of the family but I barely knew anything of my mom.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I met Hayley, but didn’t really know her, sorry. She was beautiful though and a real firecracker.” She smiled and I chuckled, but my eyes got blurry and felt tears running down my face. What the hell was happening to me? I was crying for the second time that day. I had to collect myself.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What… what school?” I asked curiously, trying to get a handle on my voice, as I wiped the tears away.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I am the headmistress in a boarding school here in Mystic Falls. A school for supernatural children. There are classes dedicated to your family history.” She explained kindly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Classes about my family? Why?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, the origin of the vampires is a crucial event in the supernatural history. There are vampires in the school too, they should learn where they originated from. And their story is fascinating by the way, there are some books in our library you might be interested in.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah… I know all about my grandmother and how she turned her children into vampires… Probably know more about the subject than your books. I’m more interested in their life after they fled their village… this place I guess. How they lived for a thousand years and such…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hmm… There are some books on your father’s doing but I’m not sure you would like those books.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know what he was. I know he was a murderous monster.” I shrugged… I didn’t think he was much different from me. He must’ve done the same awful things I did. Murder is in our blood.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hmm…” She looked away and seemed uncomfortable. “Perhaps one day I can show you the portraits and some books if you’d like.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Can I see them today?” I asked with a hopeful tone. Maybe it was faith to spend my last day for the next hundred years learning more about my family.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ohh… I don’t know Hope. There are children in the school. You just tried to rip my heart out. I don’t know… I feel like it would be irresponsible for me to take you there right now. We should get to know each other better first. You understand that. Right?” Of course, I understood. I didn’t even get why she was so nice to me when I was about to kill her before. She was right to be afraid of me… it was all bullshit anyway, to get to know my dead family. There was no use to learn anything about them anyway.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sure.” I replied but didn’t look at her. I just wanted to go about my day as I originally planned. I was going to buy a sketchbook and some pencils and do my thing until Dahlia called me.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Perhaps we can meet tomorrow too?” She asked me and suddenly it was like someone squeezing the life out of my heart. I think I knew what I felt. Fear. The fear of the unknown what the next day would bring.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t think that will work for me.” I answered quietly and my voice cracked. No! I refused to cry again. Why was I so emotional all of a sudden in front of this stranger? I took a deep breath to get a handle on myself, then got up from the table. “Thank you for the coffee and the talk… I… umm… I need to go now.” Then I walked away before she could reply to me.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I'm sorry there was no Handon in this chapter, but I promise the next one will be about them. :)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>I sat on a bench in the square later in that afternoon with a sketchbook and a pencil in my hands. I was in another world when I drew.  I imagined a better world where I would be free. I bought some colored pencils too and I tried to blend and make it pretty and colorful. I was sure it would be better with actual paint, but it wasn’t the time to start a new hobby.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey! Alley girl?” I was startled as the familiar voice called to me. As I looked at the waiter boy from Mystic Grill, I dropped my pencil to the bench next to me and it landed on all the other colored pencils and they all rolled to the ground one by one.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Shit!” I swore and got up quickly to pick up the pencils, placing the sketchbook on the bench.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m sorry, didn’t mean to scare you.” The waiter got to the ground and helped me pick up the pencils.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You didn’t scare me.” I snapped and looked at him with an annoyed expression, as I placed the pencils in their box. How could he think that I was scared by him. He looks like the most normal, harmless human I’ve ever seen. He should be the one scared of me.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You drew this?” He asked, picking up my sketchbook. It was nothing special, just the town’s square with the clock tower, trees and people in it, but with a little extra coloring. “It’s beautiful, much better than the reality.” He chuckled and gave me back my book as I glared at him. I practically tore it out of his hands and closed it quickly. Why did he even come here to bother me? Did he really bother me? I was so rude to him and he was nothing but nice since the night before. Then I remembered I even wanted to apologize to him. Perhaps that was the tiny bit of nice I had to do that day. “I’m sorry I disturbed you. It was nice to see you again.” The boy smiled and turned away from me to leave.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Wait!” I said suddenly and he turned back to face me. “Hope.” I said and he looked confused. My name. don’t call me alley girl, that just sounds wrong.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, sorry. I’m Landon. It’s nice to meet you Hope.” He reached out with his hand for a handshake. I hesitated for a moment, then grabbed his hand quickly as I was hugging my sketchbook with my other hand. I could feel my face blushing as we touched. I quickly pulled back my hand and sat back on the bench with embarrassment. After a few moments he sat next to me. “Are you new in town?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Umm… just visiting. Will be leaving tomorrow.” I replied.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Uhh…” I heard him trying to say something but he stayed silent.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I… I wanted to apologize for yesterday. First for my aunt, she was very rude to you for no reason. She always does that, I’m sorry… and secondly, I’m sorry I was a jerk too… It was uncalled for.” I said as I placed my book on my lap and I stared at it, not looking at the beautiful green eyes next to me.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Don’t worry about it. I’m used to people like her… and you were not a jerk, I could tell you had a bad day and wanted to be alone. Don't need to apologize for that.” He said and I could feel him looking at me. I turned to him slowly. His smile was so kind and honest I just felt worse for treating him badly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Thanks for saying that Landon.” I smiled back at him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Are you having a better day or is it still kinda crappy? He asked.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Umm… still kinda crappy. I mean I’m trying to make the most out of it, but my aunt just ruined everything for me yesterday.” I didn’t know where my words came from. Why was I this honest with him?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“She didn’t seem like a pleasant person to be around.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No, she is not… and she is my only family. She wants me to leave with her somewhere I really don’t want to go tomorrow.” I continued honestly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Do you have to go with her? I mean you seem like you can make your own decisions.” Landon looked right into my eyes. I suddenly felt violated and emotional again. What did he even know? If I tried anything to go against aunt Dahlia I would have to take her cruel punishments. The thought sent shivers down my spine. I looked away from him, wanting to be mad at him first but I knew he would never understand so I stayed calm and collected.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“My… my decisions don’t matter. She needs me and I have no choice but to go with her.” I was as honest as I could. I didn’t know why this boy made me want to tell the truth.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hope, don’t say that. Your decisions matter. You matter!” He didn’t even know me. Why would he say things like that? I looked at his eyes again and only saw sincerity. I started to get emotional again by his last words. No one ever talked to me that way. This was a weirdly emotional day starting with my dad painting, then meeting and talking to Caroline and now Landon… This place, Mystic Falls was different somehow. Maybe because of my family history. But after today, leaving for a 100 years will be even harder. I didn’t say anything. I hated being this emotional and I was sure my voice wouldn’t come out right. “You know, I grew up in foster care. Never had parents. My mother left me when I was a baby and my father… well, let’s just say he wants to use me for his own sick agenda, so I might know how you feel. All my life the only thing I ever wanted was to have a family, to belong somewhere. As a child I had a hard time, no one ever accepted me. I went from a bad situation to an even worse. But you know what, I never gave up hope, even though I had a crappy childhood. In one of the foster homes I met my best friend who I call my brother today. Through him I was able to attend a school where I felt home and accepted. I have real friends who are my family now. I… I don’t even know why I told you my story… I don’t do this usually.” He finished and noticed his blush on his face. I smiled at that, it was rather cute.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“So, you’re saying I should have some hope too?” I kept my smile. It was weird how our stories were somewhat similar… well of course my life didn’t turn out to be anything like his. I will never have friends or family. The only person in my life was aunt Dahlia and it will never change.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Maybe… that’s a given for you I think.” He chuckled.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Thank you, for telling me your story though… I never really had parents either you know… they died when I was a baby. My aunt raised me… she… umm… she can be really hard on me sometimes. Honestly, the only thing I ever wanted is to be free of her.” I whispered these words. I was afraid she could hear me. She would be so mad right now and she would surely kill Landon painfully for this. Landon stayed quiet for a while. His expression changed… I saw something… recognition and worry on him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hope, if you need to get away from her just do it. I know it’s not easy, but maybe I could help. Look, I have friends, girls… you could stay with them for a while rent free…. And ummm… I can get you a job at the Grill. They pay okay, it should be enough for a start.” He looked deep in my eyes. Yeah, I just told him I wanted to be free of her, but it wasn’t that simple. I appreciated he was willing to help a total stranger. It never happened to me. Of course it was useless, if I would accept his help, my aunt would find me anywhere within seconds and she would kill him and his friends as well, probably torment me with the worst pain possible then she would go about tomorrow’s plans like nothing ever happened. I’d never want any harm to such a kind human so the best thing I could do for him was to compel him to forget this conversation ever happened. But I didn’t want to be forgotten. Perhaps it was selfish of me. I opened my sketchbook at the drawing I made of the square. I tore the page out of the book and grabbed a pencil. I turned the paper and scribbled quickly at the back. ‘Dear Landon, thank you for being kind to me. Please never lose your hope.’ I turned the page back and signed my name ‘Hope’ at the bottom of the picture.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It was nice to talk to you Landon. I should go now.” I got up, gave her the picture I made and left the bench, never looking back. I heard him calling after me, but I ignored it and walked even faster toward the woods.</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>I walked a couple hours.The sun started to settle when I could feel my aunt summoning me. In that couple of hours I thought about everything that happened that day. I thought about Caroline who claimed to love my father. The monstrous abomination of a hybrid. She knew exactly who he was and still loved him. Not like their love story ended happily… but was it possible to love someone like him… someone like me? I wish I had more time to see Caroline more, to find out more of my dad… but that was it. My life had to pause for a hundred years when I was actually excited about something. And there was Landon. I didn’t know what was in him that just made me tell him things I never dared to tell anyone. And it felt so good, so freeing to talk to him. I wish I could’ve stayed on that bench talking to him for a little bit longer… but I couldn’t take a chance, my aunt could hurt him even for the things I already told him. He deserved his happy life after a lonely childhood. I knew I didn’t. I was born to kill. I was selfish and deserved the lonesome life I had. Although I did really think I would get my little bit of independence… it would’ve been lonely and my aunt would’ve been still around because of our link but I just wanted some freedom. To not feel suffocated by her all the time. That will never happen. I should’ve never had hope for that… but what was life without hope. Total despair, I guess. I refused to go out like that. I couldn’t lose my faith in my freedom. The only way to achieve that was to make sure my aunt would never get any first borns like me and to take her out for good. When I come back in a hundred years, I will find a way to defeat my aunt. I had to kill my only family. I wish I had more time. I’ve never been so determined before… but I only had tonight. It was impossible. Maybe if I had help, but I was all alone… that was when I remembered Caroline. She said she had a library full of books about the supernatural. No, it was useless. One night wouldn’t be enough and she wouldn’t let me in that school, I was a monster after all. My thoughts had to end when I felt my aunt. She was close, somewhere in the woods… she knew I was there too. I walked as my instincts led me and soon, I saw the shadow of the tall woman with dark hair in front of me. I walked towards her and I could see her walking toward me too.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Come faster darling, I want to show you something.” Dahlia called me. When I reached her, she gestured to me to follow her, so that’s what I did silently. We walked deep into the woods when my aunt suddenly stopped. “This is the entrance.” She said, but I didn’t see a thing. Dahlia started to chant a spell and a cave entrance appeared. “Come, come!” She gestured and we walked into the cave. It was deep and long. I would surely get lost in it. We reached the end where she prepared two coffins and some kind of altar. “Did you think about my offer? We don’t have to go about this way if you give me the first born within a year. But I warn you. If you are not with child by your 22</span>
  <span>nd</span>
  <span> birthday, I will make sure that you will not spend your next hundred years of sleep peacefully. You will be aware of every second and painful terrors will haunt you through your sleep. Do you understand?” She glared at me with a cold expression. I shuddered at her words. I was truly terrified of her. I felt helpless against her but I had to try, even if she made me suffer for the rest of my life, I had to do something. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Nothing to really think about here. I will not have a baby. Tell me how your sleeping spell works.” I tried my best to hide the fury I felt towards her but after the day I had it was very difficult to hide my emotions, and my tone was filled with anger and vengeance.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I see you are still spiraling. I gave you a whole day to calm down! Now get it together girl! I need you in your best mindset to do this spell. Now, you will learn everything you need tonight so we can do the spell bright and early tomorrow.”  Dahlia ordered me. I didn't want to be stuck with her the whole night. I only had these few hours to figure out something to stop her. I needed to get to Caroline as soon as possible. She was the only person who might be able to help.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Look, I will do whatever you want, just give me this night to be alone.” I tried to be as collected as possible. I didn't want her to pick up any resentment on me. Her eyes were cold. She looked angered with me and it scared me even more. “Please! I will be here first thing tomorrow morning.” I tried pleading. Then I suddenly felt a sharp pain shooting across my spine. Blood started to ooze from my nose then I started to cough up blood. Air seemed to run out of my lungs and I could only feel the blood choking me. I looked at her with confused eyes as I fell on my knees with another painful strike through my spines. She was murmuring a spell towards me.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You ungrateful girl! I gave you a whole day to do whatever you like. I never checked on you once and now you want more? Just nothing is ever enough for you.” She continued with her spell and I felt weaker and weaker.  I cried out in pain.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Pl...ese…” I cried. Then she walked towards me slowly. When I was about to pass out, she stopped with the spell and I was panting exhausted. She had a chilling grin on her face then she grabbed me by my shirt and pulled me up to face her. She was so much taller than me. I never really minded my height but in situations like this I just felt so small. she stroked my hair and kissed my forehead. I shuddered at her touch.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“My darling, I hope you know that no one would accept you like I do. I am good to you and you should appreciate me more. Now. So you can see how gracious I am to you. I will prepare the spell and I will expect you to be here at the cave at 7 in the morning.” She then hugged me and I heard her murmur a spell in my ear. The next thing I remembered was darkness.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I woke up in the middle of the wood alone. I didn't know how much time it had passed, but it was completely dark by then. She knocked me out with a spell… probably so I’d have less time for myself before I had to be by her in the morning. I felt weak and as I stood on my feet, I stumbled with dizziness. She drained me and all I wanted to do is sleep and… and feed. I needed blood even though I just had some a day before. I listened with my vampire hearing and I heard the noise of cars and people close by. I followed the noises and I soon found myself at Mystic Falls town’s square. At least my aunt didn't leave me deep in the woods. I saw a couple people talking on a bench close to the woods. They were probably out on a date late at night. I could smell their blood and I could hear their arteries throbbing. But I had to focus. I had no time for feeding, and no idea how to cover up a murder so close to town. I looked at the clock tower, it was ten in the evening. I had nine hours to find that school and Caroline and come up with a plan to stop aunt Dahlia. The pair was making out on the bench and one of them left a phone unattended on the bench by them. I tried to do an invisibility spell. It was an easy spell, not much magic was required, but I was exhausted and wasn't sure if it was possible to do any kind of magic in the state I was. I wasn't sure if the spell worked or not, but the couple was so preoccupied that they didn't notice as I silently snatched the phone. I went back to the woods where the trees hid me and searched for a boarding school in Mystic Falls on the phone. One result came up. The Salvatore Boarding School for the Young and Gifted. I was sure it was the right one. I quickly calculated my route to the school. It wasn't that far by road… I could compel someone to take me there, but what if they were supernatural or took vervain. I couldn't risk it, and I looked awful after what my aunt did to me. I wiped my face as well as I could with my sleeve but I just looked worse. Bloody, dirty and utterly exhausted. If I walked through the woods I should be there at the school within an hour or so… I threw the phone to the ground, then started walking through the woods. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I was unable to use my vampire speed, or any speed at all. I just dragged my feet one after another slowly. An hour surely passed by and I was nowhere near to the school. I had to force myself to walk faster. Perhaps I should wolf out and moving would be easier as a wolf, but I didn't think I could bear the pain that came with the turn. After a long walk I noticed some lights in the distance then reached a huge iron gate. Finally that was it. The Salvatore School for the Young and Gifted. Now the question was, how am I gonna get in. I buzzed myself in at the gate and a young feminen voice answered.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What can I do for you?” The voice asked. It wasn't Caroline, I would’ve recognised her voice.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Can I speak to Ms Caroline… umm… Caroline Forbes please?” I asked in a tired voice.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“And who might you be?” She asked in a sceptic tone.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span> “Umm… Hope… my name is Hope.” I replied. I debated to tell her my full name, but I wasn't sure if it was a good idea. People knew about my family here and Caroline mentioned that some of the books were not showing them in the best light. The phone went quiet, she didn't reply to me back. I checked the gate. I could  jump over it easily if I wasn't in the worst shape possible. After a few long minutes, the phone at the gate turned on again.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hope?” This time Caroline’s voice asked.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Caroline? Can I talk to you?” I asked eagerly. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hope… It’s the middle of the night, what are you doing here?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I need to talk to you!” I told her with more force in my voice.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Look, I told you it wasn't a good idea for you to come here. We can talk tomorrow. okay?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Please…” I never asked anyone’s help. I was terrified to ask her. I was terrified of rejection and that my aunt was right and no one could accept who I was and I didn't worth anyone’s time. But I was desperate. “I… I need help.” I begged her but the entryphone switched off again. There was no reply. I waited for a while, but nothing. I could feel my eyes start filling with tears. I was tired… so tired. I fell to my knees and started to sob uncontrollably. I didn't know what else to do. I was truly hopeless.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>What I first felt was hands on my shoulders. Then one hand touched my face lightly and raised my head to look up at her. She was kneeling before me, like I was. My face must've looked disgusting with dirt, blood and tears, but she held it with two hands anyway and wiped my cheeks with her thumbs. She didn't seem to be repulsed by me. She looked… concerned. My sobs quieted down as I stared at her.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What happened, Hope?” Caroline asked me with worry. I tried to answer, but only a choked cry came out of my mouth. Caroline caressed my face once more then she pulled me in and hugged me. The sobbs started again frantically. She held me tight against her own body while she stroked my hair. I’ve never been hugged like that before. I wasn't sure how I felt about it. It was comforting, but scary. It scared me to be this vulnerable around someone. As I calmed down, she pulled away and took one of my hands. She stood up, pulling me with herself as she held onto my hand. Caroline was leading me as we walked through the gate of the school. We arrived at a huge building and we walked in through the main entrance. It was empty and quiet inside. The interior was old, but it was warm and welcoming. She pointed to her lips with her index finger to be quiet. We walked upstairs as she was still holding my hand. We entered a room, it looked to be an office. She closed the door behind us and only then she let my hand go. There was a smaller couch in the office and she gestured to me to sit down. Caroline then opened a mini fridge and took something out. She sat down next to me and handed me a plastic bag full of blood. “Drink this first, then we can talk.” I opened the bag and started sipping on its content. It was blood, normal human blood, but cold. It was weird at first, never had cold blood before, but it satisfied me the same way if it came straight from its source. I drank it within seconds. I felt so much better. I felt my strength returning and my exhaustion vanished with my thirst.  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Thanks.” I said quietly then she took the empty bag from me and threw it in the trash, then sat back next to me. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Now you actually have some color to your face.” She smiled at me and caressed my cheek softly. Her soft touches made me feel something I was missing my whole life. I didn't want to get emotional again, I didn't have much time left.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Umm… you told me you had a library full of books of supernatural stuff.” I tried to get to the point.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah…  Is this about your family? What's going on, Hope? You said you needed help and you don't look so well. Tell me what happened to you first… Is this your blood or someone else…?” She asked, looking at my bloody face and clothes.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It's mine.” I replied quickly. I knew she wasn't comfortable with me in the school, I didn't want her to assume I killed someone recently.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Okay… what happened? Someone attacked you?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s not like that. I am…umm... I need to find a way to eliminate a really powerful witch… I need a solution really fast. I thought your books might give me answers.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You want to kill a witch? Did she attack you? Who is she?” Caroline just didn't stop with her questions.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I really don't want to get you in trouble. She is dangerous and evil. The less you know is better.” I said honestly. I just needed to get to the library. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hope, I want you to tell me if you are in trouble. Don't worry about me, I can protect myself, I fought against dangerous people before.” She continued and I chuckled. She had no idea...</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Fine… you said you have books about my family. Do you have anything on a witch named Dahlia?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Dahlia? Doesn't ring a bell but we can go look if you tell me who she is and why you want to kill her.” She was determined to know everything and I didn't blame her for not helping me blindly… I did try to kill her earlier.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“She is my aunt… great aunt. Esther’s sister if that tells you anything.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span> “Yeah, Esther I know about. Original witch, scary powerful, she created the original vampires… but I didn't know she had a sister.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“An older sister, Dahlia. She is the first born. In our family first borns are granted a massive amount of magic power. So if you thought Esther was scary powerful, you have no idea what Dahlia is capable of.” I explained and for the first time I noticed in her eyes that her confidence quivered.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“But then she must be long dead by now.” Caroline said and I could feel it in her voice that even she didn't believe what she said.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“She is obsessed with true immortality and she won’t stop until she finds it. She made a deal with my grandmother many years ago that Dahlia would claim every firstborn in my grandmother’s blood line until she was alive. With enough firstborns, my aunt could grant enough power to achieve true immortality. There would be no way of harming or killing her, she wouldn't age and she would have so much magical power that she would be unstoppable.” I tried to explain.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What do you mean she claims the first borns? She can’t just abduct children. And your family is dead… and well, you are a vampire so there’s no one else. Right?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well, she took my grandmother’s first born Freya… Freya killed her own firstborn baby so Dahlia wouldn't have him. Everyone else in my family was a vampire except my dad, who was a hybrid… and had me. Dahlia claimed me when I was just a baby… and she killed my whole family, everyone who tried to stop her.” I just shrugged because it was my life but I could see horror in her eyes.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“This woman… she abducted you when you were a baby killing your whole family?” I just nodded. “She killed the original vampires like it was nothing?” And now she was afraid… no, terrified.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m sorry… I should never have come here.” I felt ashamed. She was terrified for a good reason. If aunt Dahlia would know the things I told her, she would kill her painfully… she would probably kill everyone in this school, children included. I was stupid to ask help. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No, Hope, you did the right thing. I just… I don't know how I could help you now. Our books in the library are for the kids. Books about supernatural history and the books with magic spells are only containing earth magic. Maybe there is a way, but I don't think it will be within this school. We need to do research, I have friends where I could ask around… but it will take time.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No, I don't have, I only have a few hours…  She is planning to send me and herself to a deep sleep with a spell for a hundred years… in some caves here in Mystic Falls.” I tried to explain why I was running out of time.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What? Why would she do that? Why would you do that?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“She doesn't want to age and hoping that in a hundred years she will be able to obtain more powerful spells… or that she could finally have more of her precious firstborns… as of me, I don't really have any choice. She is linked to me, she is channeling my magic… I can't… I just can't…” I trailed off. What I did, talking to Caroline was more than I ever did for myself. I suddenly felt offended by her question. “Just… enough with the questions. Can I go see your library or not?” I snapped at her. She quietly stared at me for a few seconds, then she grabbed my hand and squeezed it lightly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Sure, you can but I told you, you won't find any useful spells there. Are you sure there is no other way to change her mind? I really want to help you Hope… but I don't know how to do that tonight.” I just shook her hand off mine and folded my arms. I stood up and looked at her with suggestive eyes. She nodded and got up as well. She gestured to me to follow her. We walked out of her office, through a long hall until we reached a wooden double door. She opened the door and let me enter the library first, with her behind me. The library was empty and huge with books everywhere. “This is it. The Stefan Salvatore Memorial Library. Come, I’ll show you how to search for books.” She led me to their magical book search. I tried to search Dahlia but no book on my aunt came up, only some potion recipes using the flower dahlia. Whatever I tried to search, only harmless earth magic spells popped up, just like Caroline told me it would. After a couple of hours of relentless search I became frustrated.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s useless. There’s nothing here!” I threw a book with annoyance.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m sorry Hope.” Caroline replied who just closed a book in her hands. “There’s nothing in here either.” I had to calm down and think about the fact that I tried everything I could. I felt sad suddenly. I wanted to cry all of a sudden.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Maybe… maybe you could figure out something in the next hundred years. Try not to get killed until then, I have no one else.” Caroline stepped beside me and I could see her tearing up. I couldn't keep it in and I felt my own tears running down my cheeks. But this time was different, I didn't feel the shame I always had when my emotions got out of control. I didn't know how it happened, but I hugged Caroline as tight as she hugged me earlier that night. I needed her, I needed her comfort and I didn't feel embarrassed about it at all. I let out every frustration and anger for a moment and when we let go of eachother I felt lighter than ever. “I should go soon.” I checked the clock on the library wall. It was half past four.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We have witches around, we can do a cloaking spell, a strong one and you can stay here for a while. She will never find you.” Caroline suggested.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Cloaking spell is no use. We are linked. She can find me anywhere, anytime. And if I won’t return in time, she will come for me and she won't hesitate to kill anyone who is in her way. She needs me. She needs my magic. I… I need to find her by seven.” I replied heartbroken. I wished a simple cloaking spell would work. I wished I could stay here with her. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We have some time until then.” She replied with a sad understanding smile. “Clean yourself up first, eat some breakfast. Please take care of yourself before you go.” Caroline didn't even wait for my response, but grabbed my hand and dragged me out of the library to a bathroom. I looked into the mirror and I looked gross, dried blood and dirt on my face with tear stains and my clothes… they were dirty and bloody as well. Now I looked a bit embarrassed next to the flawless blond woman. “You can take a shower, in the meantime I’ll get you some clean clothes. I nodded and she left. The hot water felt amazing on my skin. I lost time as I stood in the shower. I only snapped out of it, when I heard Caroline enter the bathroom. “I’m leaving a towel and some clothes here for you. I’ll be right outside the bathroom.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Okay, thank you.” I replied and got out of the shower when I heard her leaving the bathroom. I quickly dried myself then said a quick simple spell to get my hair dried too. I dressed up to the clothes Caroline left me. It was just simple jeans and a black T-shirt. Something I would wear anyway. I got out of the bathroom and Caroline smiled at me at the door.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You look much better. How did you dry your hair so fast?” She wondered.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Magic… it's simple. Not much magic needed for that.” I shrugged.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“So you really have powers beside being a hybrid?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah, I’m technically a tribrid. But since my aunt blocks most of my magic I’m not able to use big spells, so I’m kinda useless that way.” I answered with a shrug as I followed her to the school kitchen. “Oh, I’m not hungry… maybe another blood bag so I have enough strength to vamp speed back to my aunt in time… she pretty much drained me earlier today.” I rolled my eyes but all I saw was pain and worry in her.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Sure.” She answered and opened the fridge, then closed it and turned back to me. “These bags for students… I don't think you would like them.” She smiled but I didn't really understand and looked at her confused. “Animal blood… have you ever drank animal blood?” She asked me with disgust.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No.” I answered honestly… but I didn't really want to tell her that the only kind of blood I had before today was straight from the human’s vein, draining them until they died.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You can try if you want.” She said and opened the fridge door again, taking a blood bag out. She gave it to me with a smirk. I opened it, took a sip, then I spit the thing out in an instant. It was awful. Never tasted anything so disgusting in my life. I coughed until there was nothing left in my mouth.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Why would you give this to the students? It’s disgusting.” I gave the bag back to her quickly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“There are some necessary precautions we have to take… to avoid an accidental ripper.” I wanted to ask her what a ripper was, but she called me to follow her to a class room. She switched the lights on in the empty room. “This is the history classroom” I looked at her curiously, and she pointed to one of the walls, where several old portraits hang. She pointed to a handsome man with sharp cheekbones, dirty blonde hair and blue eyes. I stepped closer and read the tag under the picture. It said Klaus Mikaelson. I stared at him. He was my father. This wasn't how I pictured him. I didn't even know what I imagined but now, seeing his face for the first time I couldn't picture anyone else as my dad. I looked back at Caroline and gave her an appreciated smile. “And these were his siblings.” She pointed to the other paintings. The other pictures said Elijah, Finn, Kol and Rebekah Mikaelson. I stared at Rebekah for a while. She was the most familiar of all but I didn't know why. They all had brown or blond hair and blue or brown eyes. There wasn't a portrait of Freya of course, no one really knew she existed. I looked back at Caroline after I studied all their faces.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“My mom… Did she have auburn hair like me?” I was curious, no one on the picture had similar hair colors… but these were old paintings, so the shades could be off.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Your mother was a brunette.” She smiled and stepped beside me. “I don't know where you get your hair color, but it’s unique and beautiful. Just like you are. Inside and out. You never forget that. I don't know what your aunt told you about yourself but I’m sure she is a liar, and you are not useless. You deserve so much more than her in this life. I wish we had more time. I promise I will help you find a way to kill that bitch whenever you come back here.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Thank you.” I whispered and looked into her blue-green eyes. “Perhaps it’s not the worst birthday ever.” I laughed bitterly knowing how my day would end.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Is it your birthday?” Caroline asked, surprised.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah, today.” I shrugged.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Happy Birthday Hope.” She said with a sad smile.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She gave me one more blood bag with human blood, I quickly drank it. It had passed six in the morning, I could hear the kids waking up and starting their day in their dorm rooms. Caroline gave me one last long hug before I left the school. I walked a bit slowly, I knew if I wanted, I could speed to the cave in minutes. I thought about my past day and how different it was from my whole life experience. I was grateful to Caroline and even though we didn't find a solution, I was glad I made the decision to find her. No one ever was this gentle towards me. She reminded me of someone I never had… a mother. Perhaps my mother was like that. Caring and comforting. She said I deserved more than my aunt… was that the truth? Could someone ever love me? Knowing what I was… no, it seemed impossible. Still, I trusted her and I believed that she would help me find a way to kill Dahlia… She would've done it if I had more time. And there was that boy, Landon. He was so full of hope despite his crappy childhood. I’m grateful for him too… perhaps without his encouragement I never would've made it to Caroline. And after everything, I had hope that maybe, one day I will be free. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>I ran to the cave with my vampire speed. I revealed the entrance with the spell aunt Dahlia used the day before and I walked through it. I listened with my vampire hearing and heard Dahlia’s voice and heart beat in the distance… but that wasn't the only thing I heard, I heard a couple more heartbeats as well. I was confused and sped to the place where the noises came from. It was the same place where Dahlia and I talked yesterday, with the coffins and the altar. She was there, mixing some potion, murmuring a spell… but she wasn't alone. Two girls were sitting on the ground tied up, with their mouth covered. They looked terrified. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Whats going on?” I asked my aunt nervously. The girls looked at me with pleading eyes.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, you arrived. Finally! I hope you enjoyed your alone time and it was all worth it, while I had to prepare for the spell all by myself.” She greeted me with hatred in her voice.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Who are they?” I ignored her statement. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“They are needed for our spell. Here, read through this.” She handed me an old crusty yellow paper with a precise handwritten spell on it. The spell was written in an ancient language, but I learned these old languages throughout the years with aunt Dahlia. It was dark magic for sure and as I read through the page I grew more and more anxious. It was more of a curse than a simple sleeping spell. We only had to do it once and the cycle of 100 years of sleep and 1 awake would last forever… well until the curse was broken somehow, but there were no instructions on the paper for that. Surely aunt Dahlia knew how to break it but it just made me more tense. And it wasn't the only issue. The curse needed a sacrifice… the blood of an innocent. I glanced at the terrified girls for a moment. It was obvious now why they were there. They didn't look more than fifteen or sixteen… they were just children. And she was going to kill them… we were going to kill them.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“How do you know they are innocent? What does that even mean?” I asked Dahlia. I was curious but also concerned for the girls. I did kill many people in my life but never someone this young.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Those old phrases could be translated to a million different things. But in this case a virgin girl would work just fine for this spell. Don't worry darling, I did this spell before.” Her grin made me really uncomfortable. I gulped with anxiety. I didn't want to do it. I didn't want to kill them, I didn't want to sleep, I didn't want to be cursed. This was all wrong. Caroline was right, perhaps I deserved better… better than this, than her. “Are you ready? I’ll start.” She looked at me with expectation, then pulled a knife out. She grabbed one of the girls and forced her to the altar with the knife at her throat. The girls squirmed and tried to scream through the cover in her mouth. Dahlia started to chant the phrases that I read on the paper and pressed the knife to the girl’s neck. I knew I had to do the same with the other girl soon and all I wanted to do was to stop this nonsense. I knew there was no use of doing anything against her. My magic, my powers compared to hers was insignificant. If I’d tried anything, surely she would make the hundred years of sleep painful, just how she would if I didn't deliver that baby in time if I’d choose that…</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Wait!” I yelled at her before she would cut the girl’s throat. Dahlia glared at me with murderous eyes. “Don't do this… You don't have to do this.” I stuttered. “I… I will have that child… I choose to have a child.” I blurted out as I felt my tears escaping through my eyes. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Is that so?” Dahlia looked at me with suspicion. She grabbed the girl from the table and placed her to a standing position by her side. I could see relief in the girl’s eyes. “You have one year. Not a minute more than that. You understand?” I nodded as I wiped my face forcing myself to stop crying. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“But… but I want to stay in this town. For this year.” I said trying to keep it together.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You have demands now darling? Don't ever forget that you merely exist from my grace. Your father would never have been born without my magic. Sometimes I feel like you forget your place. First you want time alone instead of helping me to prepare the spell and now you want to dictate where we should live.” She said with irritation which made me tremble. I wasn't ready for her to drain me again.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I… I just thought that I should choose the person who’d be the father. This town seems to be a good place.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hmm… very well. I guess we need to find a place to stay. “She smiled then I forced myself to smile back at her, then she suddenly grabbed the knife and cut the girl’s throat wide open who stood next to her. I gasped as she fell to the ground and the thick crimson liquid flooded the cave floor. “You can have the other one if you like.” She offered with a smile. The coppery smell overwhelmed my senses. Luckily I fed earlier that morning and I could easily control my instincts. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“They are just kids… why would you do that?” I asked with a disturbed expression.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We can't just leave them alive… you know compulsion couldn't be trusted. You want her or not?” She asked and I shook my head in disgust. I wanted to do something… I should've done something. But I didn't… I just stood there watching as she walked to the terrified girl and cut her throat and she bled out on the floor as well. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It had been a week since my decision and everything that happened at the cave, and all I did was laying in my bed behind my locked bedroom doors. Dahlia and I are moved into a regular town house in Mystic Falls. It was a normal sized house with three bedrooms. Looked just like all the other houses in town. It just blended in perfectly. My aunt said if we were really gonna stay in Mystic Falls for a year, we need to blend in and I had to be very cautious about my feeding. I honestly worried more about her rage of killing someone innocent accidently than my feeding. She urged me to get a job or something for the reason of blending in and well… for meeting new people and perhaps the future father of that precious firstborn she wanted so much. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I of course had no plans on getting pregnant at all. I was terrified of her rage and the things she would do to me if she’d find out my plan… and if I’d fail that she’d send me a painful slumber for a hundred years with my worst terrors. But I had one year… one year to figure out how to sever our link and how to destroy her for good. And I knew Caroline would help me… she told me she had connections. But I was so scared my aunt would find out about her and would kill her. I would be devastated if the only person who was kind to me who knew what I was would die in Dahlia’s hands. So I kept putting my meeting off with Caroline. She didn't even know I was around and awake. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I finally made my way to the kitchen, because Dahlia didn't stop bugging me all morning. I didn't shower or do my hair in days. I wore a baggy T shirt only, that hasn't been washed in ages. I looked really trashy but I didn't care. I was planning to go back to bed as soon as Dahlia finished with her daily unnecessary rant. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You look disgusting, girl! No one will find you attractive enough to make a baby with you.” Dahlia greeted me for the day kindly as always… </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Aghhh… please don't say it like that.” I replied. Her choice of words truly disturbed me. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well, what should I say to you? It is the truth. Now, sit and eat. I made you breakfast.” She pushed me to a chair at the dining table and gave me some eggs with toast and a cup of coffee. I started to eat slowly as she was staring at me. “Do you need to feed soon?” She asked.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Umm… I’m okay. If I need to, I’ll take care of it.” I replied not looking at her. To be honest, I did feel the thirst creeping in. I didn't have any blood since the two bloodbags Caroline gave me and it just wasn't as fulfilling as draining a human was. I already started to crave the blood just after a week. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I want to know if you kill someone. We need to be careful, you know that.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Sure.” I took a deep breath, exhaled slowly and rolled my eyes. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Don't you roll your eyes at me, girl!”  She snapped at me. Her tone scared me for a moment, then I looked at her and luckily she wasn't that enraged. “After you finished your breakfast, I expect you to get ready to get out today. You should get to know the townies more, look for a job or some activity to do around here. Understood?” I nodded. I wasn't going to argue, I already drew my last straw with that eye roll. Even though I felt like doing nothing all day… at least I didn't have to spend my day with her, that was always a plus.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>So I showered, washed my hair and styled it nicely. I even put on minimal makeup. I dressed in my usual getup. Just jeans and a shirt with a black leather jacket. As soon as I was ready I stormed out of the house quickly. Didn't want to hear my aunt’s useless advice.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I made my way to town’s square. I wasn't really sure what to do. The week long exhibition in the caffé was over, I had no idea what else the town could offer. I only wanted to stay here to be close to Caroline. I was going to talk to her, but this wasn't the day. I decided to visit the Grill. I wasn't hungry at all but I was just hoping to see at least one familiar face… Landon.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I entered the Grill and sat down to a booth. I looked around searching for a pair of gorgeous green eyes. As I was looking I barely noticed the waiter coming up to me. It wasn't him. I wanted to ask if Landon was around, but I chickened out and ordered only a coffee. I was polite with Landon’s co worker and smiled at him as he delivered the drink to me, but I was still searching for him with my eyes. I didn't know what I would say to him. We exchanged some words the other day, I told him things I shouldn't have. Perhaps the first thing I should do is to compel him… I was too weak to do it before and I thought I would never see him again. But it felt good to talk to him and I appreciated the things he shared with me too. I wasn't sure what I was going to do yet, all I knew was, that I wanted to see him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span> I was slowly sipping on the coffee, hoping he would show up, but unfortunately I never saw him. Eventually I got bored of just sitting around and I paid ready to leave. Before I would leave, I had a sudden urge that I shouldn't leave just yet. I gathered everything in me to get over my anxiety and walked to the bar. There was a young woman by the bar, well a girl… she couldn't be much older than I was. She had shoulder length wavy brown hair and pretty hazel eyes. She smirked at me oddly which made me even more nervous.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hi there gorgeous! What can I get you?” She asked teasingly which made me slightly uncomfortable and I felt my face blushing..</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Umm… nothing thank you. I umm… I talked to one of your co-workers the other day. Landon?” I said shyly. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Landon? Seriously?” She asked with a chuckle. “I can give him your number.” She said in a snarky tone but it just made me feel more anxious.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No, that’s not why… He just mentioned that there might be a job opening.” I finally got it out.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, sure.” she smirked. “Manager’s office that way.” She pointed behind the kitchen. “I think you have good chances… besides one of the waitresses just disappeared so we are really short on help.” She said cheerfully which was a little disturbing but I didn't really care so I just smiled back at her.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Thank you!” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m Penelope by the way… I think we’ll just get along fine.” She giggled.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m Hope.” I said then I walked towards the manager office. I was incredibly nervous, I never worked a day in my life, I was sure the manager wouldn't hire me with zero experience. My heart was beating so fast and loud as I knocked on the door, but as the manager called me in I quickly calmed down. He seemed like a sweet old man in his sixties. I told him about Landon and that he mentioned the job opportunity and he was really happy about it, he really liked Landon. He didn't even ask for any experience, just hired me on the spot, starting work the next morning. I didn't tell him my full name. Since there was a supernatural school close by, anyone could be suspicious of the name Mikaelson, so I used my mother's last name, Marshall. I was Hope Marshall from that moment.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I walked home happily. I was so proud of myself that I just did that, I got a job. Even though aunt Dahlia told me to get a job for her reasons, I still felt like I did it for myself. I couldn't wait for the next day to start. I was actually excited about the job. I even felt confident enough to talk to Caroline again. I had an alibi for my aunt now. After work I could go see her and Dahlia wouldn't be suspicious where I spent my day.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>When I arrived home, Dahlia was sitting in the living room reading. I didn't want to ruin my mood by speaking with her, but I had to tell her what I was up to. At least I did what she asked, she couldn't have a bad word about that.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey.” I greeted her from the hallway which overlooked the living room where she sat.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re home early. What happened?” She asked while her eyes were still on her book.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I got a job. I start tomorrow morning. Will be there the whole day.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hmm. You got a job? It was quick. Where?” She said as she put her book aside.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“At Mystic Grill.” I answered.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Mystic Grill?” She looked at me curiously. “You liked that curly haired waiter boy that much huh?” She smiled and petted the seat next to herself on the couch. “Come, sit darling. Let’s talk.” I didn't want to do this with her. I didn't want to talk, especially not about Landon.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I didn't like him that much!” I snapped at her. “They just had an open job for waiting tables… so I went in, talked to a manager and he hired me.” I told Dahlia, still standing in the hall. I lied a little bit, Landon was the reason I got the job, but not the way my aunt was thinking. Sure, he was handsome and really kind and I was kind of disappointed that I didn't see him earlier, but I wasn't interested in him that way.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Fine! Don’t talk to me child!” She snapped back but she just reached for her book and continued to read. I was relieved she didn't insist. I ran upstairs to my room and locked the door on myself. I spent the rest of my day sketching, and thinking about the excitement of the next day.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>I woke up with hunger the next day. And not the kind that could be satisfied with a simple breakfast. I felt in the past days that it would come sooner this time. Usually I was already stalking my next prey at this point. Planning on the perfect cover up. I suddenly felt ashamed of the craving of the sweet and warm liquid. Then I thought of Caroline’s blood bags. I was sure she would give me some, I was even planning to see her later that day. I just had to survive it until then. I was good at controlling my blood lust, I knew it would be hard being around all those humans in the Grill, but I only had to last for a few hours.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I got ready quickly to my usual getup, put my hair in a tight ponytail, applied minimal makeup and I was ready to go in no time. Before I could leave, aunt Dahlia insisted to have breakfast with her, so I did. I didn't mind eating, at least something would fill my stomach but unfortunately it did not satisfy my craving. I did mind her company though. I didn't speak much but she was in a surprisingly good mood so luckily her insults were absent that morning.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It was a Saturday and I arrived at the Grill half an hour before opening for breakfast. I only found Penelope there, she was still really intimidating but at least it wasn't a total stranger who welcomed me on my first day.  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Good morning.” I greeted her. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hope! Morning! Landon was thrilled when I told him you will work here.” She smirked.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh. You told him?” I blushed immediately.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>”Honestly it would be refreshing to see him with someone new. The last girl he dated was my girlfriend… and they still hang out all the time. Not that I’m jealous or anything.” Penelope had an irritated look on her.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I told you I’m not interested in him that way.” I told her firmly, then the front door opened and it was him. I moved my attention to Landon. His dark curly hair was perfect with a couple stray curls falling over his forehead. He had a scruffy beard but it looked so good on him. He had the warmest smile on him which complemented his beautiful and kind eyes perfectly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You were saying?” Penelope’s voice startled me and I realized I was staring at him. She was smirking and my face was on fire.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Morning girls.” Landon walked to us as he greeted us in his deep voice.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey” I smiled at him shyly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You're gonna train the new girl, boss’s orders. I hope you’re up for the task.” Penelope hit Landon’s arms quite firmly, then she walked to the bar and started on her tasks. There was a moment of silence between Landon and me. I noticed him staring at me.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Huh… the bar is opening this early?” I said it breaking the silence. I just had to say something because I felt more out of place by every second.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah… small town. Folks need a little spike with their breakfast.” He chuckled, so did I. He led me to the back where he handed me the uniform, a blue Mystic Grill  T-shirt, similar to his and the same as Penelope wore. She showed me to the changing room, where I changed my shirt while he waited for me outside. Then he showed me the storage room, the bathrooms then the kitchen where he introduced me to the chef and the kitchen workers. He explained the work I had to do. I just smiled and nodded. It didn't sound too difficult. When he was done explaining the job, he opened the restaurant and all we had to do was wait for the guests.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Thanks.” I said smiling.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m glad you decided to stay in town.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I hope you don't mind, I used your name to get a job here.” I said, a little embarrassed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m glad you did. Though you didn't need my name. Boss would have hired you anyway… so you ditched your aunt?” He asked curiously. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No, I’m staying with her. We got a house nearby.” I shrugged with a slightly disappointed expression. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“At least you stayed around.” He said with concern in his eyes. “But hey, you can call me anytime if you want… and Penelope is fine too. You can always count on her. Umm.. you wanna exchange numbers?” He asked as I noticed his face blushing slightly. I smiled a little at that.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh… I don't have a cell phone. Sorry.” I replied honestly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Seriously?” He asked surprised and I nodded.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Maybe I’ll get one with my first paycheck.” I answered as the first guest entered the restaurant. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>We couldn't really continue our talk, since it became a busy morning all of a sudden. Landon told me every weekend was like that. He helped me at the beginning, but I learned fast and we could easily divide the work between us. After breakfast time, it was a little slower but still didn't have much free time until the shift change came by noon. I actually really enjoyed the work and the busyness. I didn't have time to think about anything, I barely even noticed the uncomfortable hunger, even though I was around humans all day. The end of work came sooner than expected. Couple of teenage girls came for the next shift by noon, for the lunch hours. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“How was your first day?” Landon asked with a genuine smile.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Good, busy, I really liked it.” I replied with joy.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well you were great at it. Umm… do you wanna stay for lunch?” He asked with a sweet shy smile.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Why not.” I replied. I knew I should go to Caroline as soon as possible but I really wanted to spend some more time with Landon. Around him, I felt like a different person. He looked at me like I was good and appreciated. Of course, he didn't know the real me. He would be repulsed by the monster I was.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>We sat in a booth. I ordered some fries and a milkshake. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“So, are you doing better? Better than last week when we met?” Landon asked me genuinely after he finished his order and the waitress left.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah, thank you! I’m certainly more hopeful.” I smiled at him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m glad you are. It’s really good to see you smile like that.” Landon returned the smile.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Like what?” I chuckled as I asked him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Umm… sincerely, with your eyes… umm… you have a beautiful smile.” He said shyly and I immediately felt my face turning red at his compliment. I looked at him with a half smile and I noticed he was blushing as well. I felt slightly uncomfortable. Not because of him, but no one ever complimented me like that and I just didn't know how to respond. It did warm my heart though, that he called my smile beautiful. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Thank you.” I responded quietly. I didn't really know what else to say. We sat in silence for a few seconds then our food came. I nervously started to pick on my fries in silence. He must’ve noticed I was a little uncomfortable because he completely changed the subject.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“So, how do you like Mystic Falls so far?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s been quiet… honestly, haven't really had a chance to explore the town just yet. But it's been nice to settle down for a while. I’ve been travelling with my aunt my whole life.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well, you haven't lost much. Nothing really interesting in town… but travelling? That sounds amazing actually. What places have you visited?” He asked me excitedly. Yeah, it sounded really good but the truth wasn't that amazing.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“My aunt always had these crazy ideas… she was researching her whole life for something sick and crazy and she just dragged me along because she needs me. It’s not like I ever had a chance to go sightseeing or visit famous places. But at least I picked up several languages in the past years. We travelled to Europe and Asia mostly.” I tried to explain without saying too much.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m sorry it wasn't a good experience for you. I hope you’ll like Mystic Falls though… as I said, nothing really interesting here, but maybe I can show you around one day… If you’d like.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’d really like that. Thank you.” I replied with an appreciative smile. “Have you always lived in town?” I asked.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No, I haven't. First, I was moved here to a foster family when I was a teen. I started to work here in Mystic Grill then…but it didn't last long before I got moved to another family in Georgia. I only got back by a crazy chance a couple years later with my brother, when I was seventeen. I have lived here since then, with all my friends around. I even go to college just a couple towns over, to Whitmore College.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s your home then, where you belong.” I wondered out loud. I wished I had a place to call home. I obviously had a place to go home, with Dahlia, but I knew I didn't belong with her. I noticed he was staring at me, then he hesitated for a second, then reached out on the table and squeezed my hand lightly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m sure you’ll find your home too, very soon.” He smiled at me with his warm eyes and I almost believed him. His gentle touch made me feel something I’ve never experienced before. It sent chills down my spine and I wanted more. I wanted to listen to him, to know everything about him. I wanted him to keep the contact between us… but he let go of my hand after just a second. I felt a little sad about that.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I hope so.” I replied with a smile. “Umm… What are you studying? What's your major in college? I asked curiously. I was really interested about his life.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Music, I was kinda into music from a young age, so it just seemed right to learn more.” He chuckled.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“So you are a musician?” I asked excitedly. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well, I play the guitar. We sometimes play in coffee shops or bars with a friend of mine. She is majoring in music too, but she’s in her first year and I’m on my last in college. We’ll actually play at a local bar next Friday. Would you like to come? You might need a fake ID to get in.” He chuckled.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That sounds amazing, I hope I can make it… and I’m officially 21 for a week now, so no need for fake ID.” I laughed, and I was actually excited to see him play. I hoped aunt Dahlia was okay with me going… I was pretty sure I could go do anything if she was thinking that it involved getting closer to her plan.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That’s awesome. Happy belated birthday… I’m 21 too, but for a few months now.” He replied.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Thank you.” I smiled. But something bothered me. I was actually 20, I’ll always be 20. I stopped aging a year back on my 20th birthday. I got sad all of a sudden. Why did I even bother getting to know Landon? He didn't know anything about me... he never will. If he would find out what kind of monster I was, he wouldn't sit here with me smiling. I looked away from him, staring at the table. I barely touched my food. I was so distracted by him. But for what? Then suddenly I heard glass breaking. I turned my head toward the noise and saw one of the waitresses dropping everything in her hands. Then I smelled it… and I knew I couldn't control it this time. I got up and ran. Ran to the bathroom. I didn't even look at Landon, couldn't be bothered by him. All I could focus on, was the sweet coppery scent of the blood that oozed out of the girl's hand. I luckily made it to the ladies room without any incident. If I smelled it a few seconds longer I would've ripped that girl apart. I’ve never lost control like that before. Blood bags were not enough for me to satisfy my hunger for weeks. I should've been more careful. Those two bags I had a week before were so much less blood than the humans I was used to. I had to go to Caroline as soon as possible to get more bags. I didn't want to hurt anyone. I was debating how to sneak out of the restaurant without anyone seeing me when I heard the bathroom door open. I could smell the blood before I turned my head. It was her, the girl with a huge cut on her hand, and she wasn't alone. Penelope was with her, holding her injured hand as she reached for the first aid kit placed in the bathroom.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Get out!” I tried to warn them. If I was to run out of the bathroom, I had to pass by them and I wasn't going to leave them alive then.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What the hell Hope! We need to clean her cut.” Penelope snapped at me. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Then it was all too late. I wasn't able to control it anymore. I could feel my fangs braking on the surface as well as the black veins appearing on my face. I didn't even look at their expressions, I knew they both would be dead in seconds. I vampire sped to the bleeding girl, ready to sink my fangs into her throbbing veins. Before I reached her, I suddenly flew back and I landed on the bathroom floor hitting my head to the hard tiles. The tingling pain in my head luckily distracted me enough to hold back my agonizing hunger. I noticed the girl crying, freaking out, while Penelope just stood there with hands on her hips, giving me an irritated look. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“So, you're a vamp.” Penelope looked at me annoyed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“And you're a witch...thank god.” I replied. She obviously threw me back with a spell.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Your lucky day. I don't think the boss would appreciate killing one of his waitresses on your first day.” She smirked, and a girl next to her was freaking out, didn't know what to do with the whole situation. “Can you compel her? She’s quite annoying.” Penelope rolled her eyes at the waitress. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Umm… I’m not sure… she's still bleeding. I don't wanna hurt anyone.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Just try and focus. I’m sure you can control yourself… well I hope.” Penelope said without any care. I was pretty sure she didn't think this through.  Before I could reply, she stepped towards me, dragging the bleeding girl with her. I stood up slowly from the floor. I could feel the black veins starting to show on my face. I closed my eyes to get it under control. When I opened them, Penelope and the girl stood right in front of me. She smelled amazing. All I wanted to do was feed on her. It was one of the hardest things I had to do in my life. I was terrified of losing control, but I didn't. I took a deep breath then looked into the girl’s eyes.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“After you cut your hand you ran into the men’s room alone to clean it up. Forget everything that happened here in the bathroom. You never saw me or Penelope as a witch. Now go to the other bathroom and clean your wound.” I compelled her, and without any response the girl turned her back to us and left the room. I gulped as the scent still lingered around. “I’m sorry about this. It never happened to me before… I just… I didn't feed as I used to and I got out of control.” I tried explaining myself. If she was about to expose me, I had no idea what my aunt would do. We might leave to another town, and kill everyone who was in contact with me… or she would change her mind and go back to her sleeping spell. I didn't want any of that to happen.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Relax, nothing happened. Everyone is alive. It happens to everyone… well, to every vampire.” She giggled.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I need to get out of here, I need to feed.” I just had to get away from people as soon as possible.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You can leave through the back door, I will cover for you with Landon and your cutesy date, don't worry.” Penelope smirked then I realized I just left Landon at our table without a word. He must think I was a jerk, but I couldn't go back there and apologize, there were too many people and I still felt the intense craving for blood.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh God! Please don't tell this… what happened... to him or anyone.” I begged as we walked to the backdoor, trying to avoid everyone.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It stays between us, but please try not to kill anyone out there.” She replied as we reached the door leading to the alley behind the Grill.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I won't, I promise. And umm... thank you for everything.” I said then I left the alley quickly. I ran through the square, into the forest without any stop. Finally I could only smell the fresh air and the earthy scent of the woods. My hunger settled a bit while I was making my way to the Salvatore School through the woods to see Caroline.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Thank you for the reads! I hope you liked this chapter, I kinda had a hard time writing it.</p>
<p>Next chapter won't be about Hope talking to Caroline... it will pick up after they talked. I just wanted to write more Handon and I skipped that part. So, it will be a Handon centered chapter. :)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Chapter 7</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>It was already evening when I got home, after my visit with Caroline at the Salvatore School. Dahlia was waiting for me with dinner. She was excited to ask me about my day… I wasn't so thrilled, especially because I had to lie… like a lot. I hated lying and I was a little nervous about it… but I just told her I had an exhausting day, working. Of course I didn't tell her I was with Caroline all afternoon… and I didn't tell her my incident in the restaurant, almost killing a girl. I mostly told her what I did at work… serving guests, boring stuff… then she asked me about the curly haired waiter, and I so obviously blushed that I kinda told her about our lunch… well lunch date I guess. Penelope called it a date. I even mentioned Dahlia that I might like to hang out with Landon more, that he would show me around in town or I would go see him play music at a bar and Dahlia was totally okay with it… of course, her reasoning was different than mine. I knew that.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>When I finally escaped Dahlia’s presence and I could be alone, in my room I thought about everything that really happened that day. I layed in my bed, thinking about… well, mostly Landon. I couldn't get over how nice he was and how much I enjoyed his company. I hoped he wasn't too mad at me leaving him like that at the Grill. I hoped Penelope told him some believable lie why I had to leave… lies. I hated that I already lied to him. But how else could anyone be friendly with me? If he would know who I was, he wouldn't be so kind to me. But again, Caroline knew who I was and she was nothing but kind. Of course she didn't know everything about me. Caroline had no idea how many innocent people I have killed. I was afraid to tell her, I was afraid she would look at me differently and she wouldn't help me with Dahlia. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>When Caroline asked how I was still around, I didn't tell her the full truth. I was kind of embarrassed by the real reason, about the things Dahlia was forcing me to do…. and since I would never give her that first born I felt like it wasn't important to tell. I told Caroline that I agreed with my aunt that I would do something for her. I even told her that I would just pretend to help Dahlia, because I wouldn't really do what she was asking of me. And of course, I told Caroline that we have a lot of time until my aunt would get suspicious, so we could figure out something. I saw that she was curious about what I agreed on, but she didn't ask. Caroline said she was helping me, she had a friend, a Bennett witch who most likely would be able to help. She was consulting her about my Dahlia problem. She also helped me with my blood problem. She gave me several blood bags for now. I just shoved it in our fridge in the kitchen and told Dahlia I stole it from the local hospital. Dahlia didn't care much if no one saw me. Caroline also gave me contact information to another friend of hers, a doctor. She said I should refer to her name and the doctor would supply me with some blood bags.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>My thoughts quickly strayed to Landon again. I couldn't keep my mind off him for long. That's how I slowly fell asleep, thinking of those warm green pair of eyes of his.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The next day was Sunday and I had a morning shift at Mystic Grill again. I was a little nervous but more so excited to go. And both, because of Landon. I never asked about his schedule, but I hoped he would be with me again that morning. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>As I arrived at the restaurant, it was Penelope again, who was there first. I was kinda glad, I wanted to ask what she told Landon about the incident.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey, little vamp.” Penelope smirked at me as I walked towards her. I shushed her.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Don't call me that.” I said with annoyance.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I said no lies.  You’re little, and you're a vampire.” She chuckled and I rolled my eyes at her. “How long have you been a vamp anyway? I mean… don't get me wrong, but you don't seem to be too old.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Umm… about a year.” I said nervously. I wasn't sure if I wanted to talk about this subject with Penelope. She was okay, annoying sometimes, but okay… but I didn't know her that well and just hoped she wasn't going to ask more, like how I got turned… because explaining how my aunt killed me wasn't really something I wanted to talk about. Luckily she must’ve felt I was a little uncomfortable and quickly changed the subject.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“So, I told Landon you got sick.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, thanks.” I replied with appreciation.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Like really sick. I told him you got so sick of the sight of blood that you threw up in the whole bathroom… like you couldn't stop vomiting, then you had to go home. You're welcome.” Penelope giggled and I just gasped as my mouth dropped open, unable to reply, when I sensed him. I stood with my back to the main entrance and I could sense Landon at the moment he opened the door. I didn't realize it before, but his scent was incredibly pleasant for me. It was warm and earthy. My heart started to beat so fast, the moment I noticed his presence. I turned my whole body towards the entrance and couldn't stop smiling at him, as he was smiling at me too… well, he was smiling at us.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Good morning girls.” He greeted us.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Moning.” We both said.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hope, how are you doing? I was so worried, I wanted to text you or check up on you but couldn't.” He asked nervously. I immediately felt super embarrassed about what Penelope told him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I… I’m fine thank you. I just get a little squeamish at the sight of blood. I… um… really sorry I left you like that yesterday.” I stuttered.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Don't worry about it. What matters is that you feel better.” He softly touched my arm for reassurement and squeezed it lightly. I blushed and foolishly smiled at him as he was smiling too. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh my god you two! Please stop with this.” She gestured at us with irritation.  “Just continue after work. I have no desire to watch you two flirt all day.” She rolled her eyes with a smirk. I stepped away from Landon. I could tell Penelope wasn't mad or anything but I didn't know where to put these feelings towards Landon and Penelope saying words like ‘flirting’ and the ‘date’ the other day out loud… it just made me feel anxious. I smiled at Landon for one more time before we started to prepare to open for breakfast.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Later in the morning, after the breakfast rush, I finally had a little time to relax. I went to the bathroom to refresh myself. After I returned to the kitchen, Landon looked at me nervously, he grabbed my wrist and pulled me to the storage room. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What's going on Landon?” I asked confused.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“She’s here.” He replied anxiously.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Who is here?” I was still very confused.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Your aunt. She said she wanted you to serve her.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What? Why?” Suddenly a sharp, cold shiver ran through my spine. What the hell was she doing at my work? Sure, she knew about Landon and that I worked here, but I didn't want her anywhere near him, or even near Penelope or anyone who worked at the Grill with me. What did she want? Was she checking on me? Could she pick up on my lies the day before and came to see if I was really there? </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I don't know. Do you want me to tell her an excuse for you?” He asked as he gently touched my arm again, for the second time that day. He stroked my arm lightly which was actually really comforting. I gave him a soft smile in appreciation.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No thank you, I’ll go see her… umm… but can I ask you something?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Anything.” He replied with her hand still on my arm.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“After our shift… Can I tell her that I will hang with you today? You don't have to, I’m sure you have plans and everything… I just… I don't really want to go back home and she will ask… I don't think I can tell her I will be here all day… that's what I did yesterday and I’m not sure she believed me.” I asked nervously.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Of course, I will be your back up, don't worry. And actually I don't have any plans for this afternoon, so if you don't have any plans either we could actually hang out.” He suggested as his hand left my arm and he nervously dug his hand into his curls. I kinda missed the contact immediately but I couldn't stop smiling at  how cute he was just then.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That sounds like a plan.” I giggled then left the storage room, ready to face Dahlia, whatever she wanted. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Dahlia was reading through the menu as I walked to her.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What can I get you?” I asked.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hmm… finally. Where were you?” She asked in a dry tone.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Bathroom.” I whispered. “Can I get you anything or you just came to check up on me?” I continued with a little irritation in my voice.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Careful child, I’m a customer here. You cannot afford that tone with me.” I had to take a deep breath to stay calm with her. It annoyed me very much that she visited me at the place I work. I didn't want her to embarrass me, to treat me like she usually does in front of my co workers… in front of Landon.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m sorry aunt Dahlia.” I apologized and tried to sound as sinceres as I could.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Are you working all day today as well?” She asked suspiciously. I couldn't lie this time, she could check it easily but luckily I had plans for later this afternoon.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No, today I only have the morning shift.” I replied.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Are you going to be home this afternoon then?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No, I have some plans with Landon… you said you would be okay with it if we’d hang out.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh… a date with the curly boy?” She smirked and I just shrugged. “That’s good news. You are moving faster than I thought. Good job girl.” I could feel my anger building… and some guilt. I felt like I had an alternate motive towards Landon. I wasn't even sure where Landon and I stood. All I knew was that I enjoyed his company and he made me feel… well I was unsure what I felt around him, but perhaps excitement was the right word. And aunt Dahlia was already planning a baby shower. Was it wrong of me to get Landon into this mess? </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“So” I tried to control my frustration around her. “Can I get you anything?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hmm…” Dahlia looked at me with a disturbing smile which made me feel anxious immediately. “I was thinking, since you are doing so well, we don't need a year for you to be… you know.” She winked at me and my heart started to beat out of control. No, she couldn't take my time, that's all I had to figure out a way to get rid of her. “Three months… you have three months. And it will be a chicken salad and a diet coke.” I couldn't move. Three months? No, that couldn't be. I told Caroline we have much more time than that. We would never find a way.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No, you can't do that.” I answered with tears in my eyes. “That's not enough time.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Of course it’s enough time darling. With a fertility spell it will happen the first time. Don't worry about that. You just focus on curly boy. He’s a weird one, but if you like that, I’m not gonna stop you… of course don't like him too much. You have to say goodbye to him in three months.” She chuckled and I just wanted to cry. “Now go, get my food.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>So I did. I served her quietly. We didn't talk anymore. I didn't talk to anyone really. When she finally left I felt slightly better, but the bitterness and anger still lingered in me. I hated her. I hated her with all my heart.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You ready?” Landon asked me as our shift ended. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Sure.” I answered with a forced smile.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>We were walking in the square quietly side by side. I was still spiralig over my aunt and her stupid three months internally. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Do you wanna talk about it?” Landon asked, breaking the silence. I looked at him and he stopped walking. I stood by him, looking into his eyes and I wanted nothing more than tell him, to talk to him. But what could I say? That my aunt was an evil witch and I wanted to kill her? Oh and by the way she was making me have his baby? He would run from me thinking I was crazy. I just made a frustrated noise. “It’s okay, we don't need to talk.” He said with a comforting smile.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“She’s just… she can make the worst situation even worse.” I said with hatred towards her. Then I suddenly remembered something very similar Landon said when we talked right there at town square at the bench which was very near to us. When he was a kid he got into a bad situation to a worse, but he always had hope… I felt ashamed all of a sudden. I only felt anger and hatred instead of thinking of the possibilities… like 3 months was still some time, perhaps enough time. It had to be enough time, I just had to be positive about it. “I’m sorry.” I said all of a sudden.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“About what?” He asked, confused.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I just remembered what you have said once… that when you were in a really bad situation in foster care, how you never lost hope… how was it, to grow up like that?” I asked him looking deep into his eyes.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“First of all, you have nothing to apologise for. You are going through something and you have every right to feel sad about it. You don't always have to stay happy and positive. It’s just how life works.” He gestured towards the bench we sat once and we sat down again, facing each other. “All I’m saying is that you shouldn't feel guilty for feeling down. But what I figured out over the years is that if you have people in your life, who you can trust, they will help you get out of that black hole. I'm sorry… that you’re aunt is the exact opposite of those people.” I chuckled at that. He was pretty accurate though. I didn't tell him much but he seemed to read me well. “Growing up like that wasn't easy, I told you that. There were good families sometimes, especially when I was smaller. But as I got older, I just became that boy with an unknown background no one really wanted to be around. This dark shadow followed me everywhere. I wasn't able to make any friends, I was the week, the bullied little kid. In the schools I went and in the homes I lived as well. I tried to avoid confrontation. There were homes where they shoved me to a small dark closet if I didn't behave. In others they used belts or burned cigarettes on my skin as punishments.” As he was telling me his story I invalentarly touched his arm with my hand, the same way he did earlier with me. The difference was that he wore a T shirt, and the skin to skin contact surprises even me. He stopped talking and I could feel a slight tremble on his skin where I touched him. I slid my hand from his upper arm through her lower arm, stopping at his hand as mine landed in his. He squeezed my hand and I squeezed back. We sat there in silence for a while, hand in hand before I started to talk as I was looking at our connected hands.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You know… growing up… my aunt wasn't so nice to me either. She often hurt me when she didn't agree with the things I said.” I said, still staring at our hands, but I felt his gaze on my face.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Somehow I thought that was the case.” He said it in a broken voice... “Look at us. what a pair.” I looked at him and he had a sweet smile on his face. I started laughing. I didn't know where it came from but I just found it hilarious in a dark way. He started to laugh too. “It’s not funny.” He said as our laugh died down.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“A little bit.” I smiled. “You know, I hope I’ll find my own family one day. Just how you found a brother and friends. I believe that family can be more than just blood.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m so happy you feel that way, and I know you’ll find it very soon.” Landon said with an honest smile. “Would you like me to show you around town?” He asked and I nodded. He stood up still holding my hand and that’s how we walked the rest of the day, hand in hand. We mostly had light hearted conversations about art and music and such. We had so much fun just laughing and talking all day. I told him about my passion for art and he said that he would take me to his college to check out an art class one day. I was truly happy about that.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Landon walked me home that evening. Aunt Dahlia and I lived only a few blocks away from the square. I kinda wished that day would never end with him. He completely made me forget about Dahlia and her evil obsession. We stood in front of our house, trying to say goodbye for the day. I knew I would see Landon the next day. He told me that Penelope helped make the schedule for the week and she ‘accidentally’ assigned Landon and I for the same shift every day. Landon would be in college mostly during the day, so weekdays we worked the dinner shifts, but I was okay with that.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Maybe we can do this more often.” Landon suggested.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah, I’d love that.” I smiled.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Okay. See you tomorrow. Good night, Hope.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Good night Landon.” Then he stepped closer and placed a soft kiss on my right cheek. I could feel my face blushing, especially where he kissed it. He looked at me one more time with so much kindness in his eyes, before he left. I watched him walk away, until I couldn't see him anymore. I touched my face lightly where he kissed me and smiled to myself. I could still feel his soft lips against my skin. It was the happiest I’ve ever felt in my entire life.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Chapter 8</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Thank you for everyone who is keeping up with this story.<br/>This chapter is a little longer and no Handon, sorry. But I promise Handon fluff in the next chapter and the chapter after that!<br/>But in this one finally one of the Saltzmans will appear. :)</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>His lips. I replayed the soft touch of those lips on my cheek a million times in my mind. I think I was obsessed with his lips. They were beautiful really. I wanted to feel them against my skin again, I wanted to touch them, I wanted to... taste them. It was the middle of the night, I was alone in my room and still, these thoughts made me blush and sweat. I sat up in my bed, buried my face in my hands. I knew at this point for sure. I had a big fat crush on Landon. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The next few days of the week went by quickly. I took more shifts at the Grill, not just the evening when I was with Landon. After the first day, I realized that it was better to be there at work than to be anywhere near my aunt. I haven't really spoken to Dahlia, only the necessary amount, she requested from me, but I hated every moment I spent with her. She often came by the Grill when I was working. It was obvious now, she was checking on me. I wanted to go and see Caroline and tell her that we were running out of time much faster than I thought, but with Dahlia lurking around, I couldn't go and visit the Salvatore School anymore. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>As for Landon, he walked me home every night after our shifts ended. We talked about our days, he told me about his classes, his friends. I loved listening to him. We walked hand in hand every night and we always parted with him giving me a goodnight kiss. On my cheek of course. On Friday, we both had a day off from the Grill. We were planning to meet up early and he was going to take me with him to his school. He said he would go with me to crash an art class. I was really excited about that. And later that night he would play music at a bar with his friend. I was a little nervous to meet his friends, but I was also looking forward to seeing him play. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It was Thursday already. Landon took this day off from work too and I was pretty bummed about that. I kinda got used to our evenings together over the past few days. I had an afternoon shift, but I was ready to leave the house much earlier. I planned a little shopping or just a walk in the park, anything to be away from Dahlia. Aunt Dahlia stopped me before I could leave the house.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“When does your shift start?” She asked me as I was getting my boots. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Noon.” I replied without looking at her.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s ten in the morning. Are you meeting up with your boy toy?” She asked me with a chuckle.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Don't call him that please.” I replied with irritation.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Of course, he is not your toy just yet… But honestly, what the hell are you waiting for? You walk home holding hands every night, he's giving you a little peck on the cheek and what are you doing?? Nothing! He’s waiting for you to make a move. Kiss him properly next time!” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What?” I asked with anger building in my voice. “Were you watching us?” I raised my voice. Dahlia huffed at me. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What did you expect? I am watching over you! That’s my job, you should be grateful, girl!” She snapped with hatred in her voice. I stumbled back slightly as her malicious eyes frightened me.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well, I can’t really get closer to him, knowing you are watching.” I tried to control my emotions and lowered my voice.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You were the one bringig him by our house!” She said, raising her voice. “Fine!” She tried to calm herself as well. “Do it your way. You have some time, but I am expecting you to succeed in this three month. And from now on you are only leaving this house if you are meeting with your boy… or going to work but only for the sake of blending in. So, you are too early for your shift. Go back to your room.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You can’t do that! I need to feed, I need to wolf out sometimes. Blending in means I have a life outside of this house!” I replied with anger.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You don't need to wolf out, you can handle yourself for a few months, and as soon as you are pregnant you won’t have to turn anymore… as for feeding, you got those bags last time stealing from a hospital, it seems to work for you, so if needed I can steal that for you.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No! You can't lock me in, I need to leave, I can't stay here with you forever!” I yelled this time. As soon as I heard my voice come out, I knew I took it too far. Suddenly I didn't feel the ground beneath my feet. I flew back to the closed front door hitting my head behind me with force. She was pressing me to the door by squeezing my neck with magic. “I am trying to help you! When will you understand that?” She yelled at me, then she started chanting. I knew every word to this spell and I knew exactly what to expect. Started with the sharp pain shooting across my spine. Then pain was everywhere. I could feel it in every inch on my body. As she was chanting, she dropped me from the magic chokehold, and I landed on the hard floor with my head first. I couldn't catch my land as the pain was too distracting. My vision started to blur as I noticed blood streaming from my eyes, nose, then lastly from my mouth. The blood oozing from my throat was choking me. I was coughing relentlessly trying to catch any small amount of air that could give my lungs a release. But it was useless, it just got worse in any moment. I could feel myself giving up. I didn't think Dahlia ever went this far. I could see the blurry shadow of her in front of me. I was unable to talk anymore, I looked at her with pleading eyes. I needed her to stop the pain, I couldn't handle anymore, but she didn't stop. All I could feel was the agonizing pain and the need to breathe. I was sure I didn't take a breath in long minutes at that point. Everything started to fade until it all turned pitch black and finally I didn't feel anything.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>My eyes slammed open. I jerked up into a sitting position with a loud raspy breath. I looked around. I was in my room, in my bed. I started to hyperventilate as I grabbed to my chest with my right hand. I was pretty sure what happened…  I died. She killed me, Dahlia killed me. She only killed me once before, when she turned me into a vampire. But it was different. I knew what she was doing and it was quick. She snapped my neck with magic. I barely even felt a thing. But this time… I knew she was insane but I never imagined she would do this to me. It was the worst experience I ever had. And it only made it worse to think that I killed someone the same way in the past. Perhaps this was a payback, that’s why I deserved it. I knew I had air now but I still found it hard to catch my breath. Suddenly I noticed her. Dahlia was walking towards me as I was still hyperventilating. She sat next to me on the bed and pulled me close and laid my head on her chest, caressing my hair.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Calm down darling, it’s all right.” She said it in a disturbingly sweet voice. I did calm down, but not because of her pretended comforting act, but because I was inches away from her neck and I could smell her delicious blood running through her veins. I was starving. “There you go sweetheat. You need to see that all I’m trying to do is take care of you.” She pulled me away and smiled at me with cold eyes. I’ve never felt this week and hungry. I leaned in again, laying my head on her shoulder. I grabbed on to the neckline of her shirt and to her necklace at the same time. At first, she started to embrace me again, she must've thought I was going for another hug. Then I couldn't control myself and dug my fangs deep into her skin. Before I could taste her blood, she threw me back with magic, landing on my bed. “What the hell were you thinking?” She yelled at me as drops of blood were leaking from her neck wound I just created. Then I suddenly felt something. Something I rarely felt in my whole life. I didn't feel weak anymore, in fact I felt powerful. The hunger was still there but not nearly as agonizing as it was before. Then she seemed more worried than angry at me. She stared at my hand and then I saw something entirely different in her eyes. Was it fear? I looked down at my hand, and wasn't sure what she was staring at. It was her necklace. I accidently tore it from her neck. I didn't understand what was going on and how I was able to feel so strong after everything just happened. Then she quickly stepped by me and snatched the necklace out of my hand. “I get you some of your bags.” She said quietly then she left my room. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The power was gone. I was weak again and the intense craving for blood returned. It disappeared when she took that necklace from my hand. Was it possible? No… I was pretty sure she was blocking my powers somehow. But what if she stole my powers and had to keep it somewhere? Put it away somewhere? I knew that the link between us had nothing to do with my lack of my power. The link would work and she could use my powers if I had my full power all the time… but she chose to block it… no, take it. And why did she look like she was afraid? Of me? I could never do anything alone… She was still the most powerful witch in the world. Nothing made sense… It was hard to think with the need to feed inside me getting more and more urgent. The necklace, my power and her fear. She must've stored my power in her necklace. I could feel the power. My power. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Here, that's all you had in the fridge.” She came to my room, interrupting my thoughts as she threw three blood bags on my bed next to me. I quickly opened one and drank it in seconds. Then opened the second then third and consumed its content quickly. I felt a lot better, like I could think clearly. I looked at Dahlia who was standing next to my bed. I glanced at her chest, where the necklace hung. Then I looked in her eyes and smiled with the most genuine smile I could ever fake. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Thank you, for the bags… and for all of this.” I gestured around me. I was in my bed all cleaned up… not lying in the hallway in blood stained skin and clothes, the way she killed me. “Thank you for taking care of me.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Your welcome darling. I knew you would see what I do for you. Sometimes you need a little push. I hope you understand that.” She smiled back and I just nodded in agreement. “Now, get ready! You don't want to be late from work.” She said before she left my room.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>On my way to the Grill my mind swirled with thoughts. I knew where my power was. It wasn't blocked as I thought. I could actually have a chance to get it back… I just needed to have a good plan. And I couldn't give any reason for Dahlia to doubt my actions. I had to be her perfect little niece. The other thing I needed to do is talk to Caroline somehow. There was no way I could go see her, especially after the morning I had. Landon… I hated the thought of getting him involved this way, but he was the only source of happiness I had, I didn't want to let him go. I had to pretend with my aunt that I was dating him and getting closer to her plan. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I entered the grill and headed to my locker. I changed to my extra shirt I had in there, since the one I was wearing this morning was all bloody from what happened earlier. I still couldn't believe she did that to me. Thinking about it gave me chills and made the air heavier to breathe. It was awful to die like that. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey, whats up?” Penelope startled me in the locker room. “You didn't even say hi, you just walked by me.” She said folding her arms.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hi… I’m sorry Penelope, I was just… umm… really distracted… sorry.” I apologized and felt like a jerk. I didn't even bother to greet anyone in the restaurant.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Are you nervous about tomorrow?” She asked and for a moment I had to think about tomorrow… I was so distracted I totally forgot about my day with Landon and his friends.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh.. ummm.. yeah… a little.” I stuttered.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Are you planning to take things to the next level with Lan after the party’s over?” She asked and winked at me but I looked at her confused. “You gonna do the no pants dance?” She smirked but I didn't react. “Come on! Are you gonna have sex?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What?” I felt my heart rate rising rapidly and my lungs shrinking. I sat down quickly on the bench in the room, trying to catch my breath. Why was this happening to me? “Does he… does he expect it?” I asked with panic in my voice. I wasn't ready for that. Even if it wasn't for my aunt’s sick plan, Landon and I didn't have that kind of relationship… at least I didn't think so. We just started to hang out a few days ago, we haven't even kissed. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No, no! I’m sorry.” Peneope sat next to me, placing a hand on my shoulder. “He would never expect anything like that. I’m just saying stupid things like that… you know me… are you okay?” She asked with concern in her voice as I tried to balance my breathing.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I just had a rough morning.” I said quietly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What happened?” She asked in a concerned voice. “Do you wanna talk about it?” She asked, when I didn't reply to her previous question. I just shook my head. I didn't think I could talk about this to anyone, even though it would've felt good to tell someone. Maybe Caroline, she was the only one who knew the most about me, but I just didn't know how to get to her at this moment.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Do you need to go home? I will cover for you.” She squeezed my shoulder.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No!” I stated firmly. That was the last place I wanted to be.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Okay. You wanna just sit here for a while? Until you feel better?” I just nodded. She smiled at me, squeezed my shoulder one more time, then left to do her job.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Penelope didn't stop teasing me and Landon in the past few days. I learned her dirty jokes by now… of course I knew, she wasn't serious. Why would I even think that. And I knew Landon too. He would never expect anything from me. My aunt was right about one thing. He was probably waiting for me to make a move. He didn't want to overstep any boundaries I had. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I didn't feel any better sitting in the locker room alone. I walked out to the restaurant and sat down at the bar, facing Penelope.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I need to do something.” I told Penelope, who was the assistant manager beside attending the bar at the restaurant. I knew she made the schedules and assigned shifts for everyone. I hoped she could find me something to do.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Nicole already filled in for you.” Penelope gestured toward the girl who was waiting tables instead of me.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Is there something else? I can't just sit around and I can't go home. I can wash dishes or whatever.” I asked her, pleading. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You wanna help with the lunch deliveries? The delivery guy hasn't returned from the last place and there are plenty of orders to deliver.” Penelope suggested.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Umm… I’d love to but I don't have a car.” I shrugged.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“There are some orders from walking distance. Maybe the fresh air will help you clear your mind too.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah, that would be great! Thanks Pen.” I gave her an appreciative smile. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>When I went to pick up the delivery orders, there was only one ready to be delivered and the address was pretty close to the square. Then I checked the address again and it seemed really familiar. It said Elena Gilbert MD’s office. I knew the name. It was Caroline’s friend, the doctor she got the blood bags from. Maybe I could get a message to Caroline through her. I already felt much better. The day might just turn out to be alright after all. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I entered the doctor’s office and a young blond girl greeted me at the reception.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Finally! I was starving.” She said as I placed the food on the counter while she paid me.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Is doctor Gilbert around?” I asked  casually. I really needed to talk to her about Caroline.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You have an appointment?” The blond girl asked.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Umm… no. not really but it will only take a second…. if I could just talk to her.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m sorry, she had to run out for an emergency. But I can write you up for an appointment for next week.” The blond suggested but I just felt disappointed. I thought it was some sign from the universe or something to go there and talk to this doctor… I was so stupid to believe those things. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Shit.” I swore and immediately slammed my palm to my mouth. I was in a doctor’s office, even though it was totally empty at that point, only the blond receptionist was there. “Sorry” I apologized to a girl. “I just… um… I got her information from a friend and I thought she might be able to help.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Who is the friend?” The blond receptionist asked. I debated to tell her, I didn't know if this girl knew about the blood business or not. I didn't want to get Caroline or the doctor in trouble. But I guess telling a name didn't mean anything… and at this point this girl was my only hope. I couldn't wait until next week.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Umm… Caroline Forbes.” I said quietly and the girl immediately had a suspicious expression. Shit. I should've kept my mouth shut. Suddenly I got super anxious. “I… I’m sorry I bothered you.” I said in a nervous voice, ready to leave the office.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Wait… I might be able to help. I know Caroline.” She said still in a very suspicious voice, as she stood up from her desk and folded her arms. I turned back to her with an anxious look. “Are you a vamp? You need blood?” She asked.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What?” I stepped back, towards the front door. She wasn't friendly or kind and her questionable tone scared me. I still had my aunt’s words in me… to kill everyone who finds out about me. I trusted Caroline and even Penelope, but this girl didn't give me any reason for trust so far. I was so stupid to tell her about Caroline.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“So? Do you need some or not? If Mom sent you here she surely had a good reason to trust you.” The girl looked at me with a rather annoyed look with hands on her hips.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Wait… mom?” I knew Caroline had kids. She was very motherly after all, she even mentioned at our last talk she had two daughters, but I didn't ask much about them. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah… what's your name? Maybe I'll just call her to confirm… I really don't want to get in trouble.” She said with a shrug and her tone got much lighter. She was still irritated, but seemed a tiny bit friendlier, which calmed me slightly. I couldn't believe I was almost planning to kill Caroline’s kid. That would've been a disaster.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hope.” I said as I walked towards her desk again. She looked at me confused. “That's my name, Hope.” I said with a hint of annoyance. “Do you think I could talk to her? I don't need blood, I just wanted to get a message to Caroline.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Then why didn't you just call her?” She looked at me like I was stupid. I really didn't want to get into it with her…. that I didn't have a phone, there was no way I could call Caroline from home and everywhere else, there was the possibility of Dahlia checking on me. At least now I could tell I was delivering food, which wasn't even a lie. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Please?” I asked, ignoring her question. I could hear her calling and Caroline picking up the phone.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hi Lizzie, everything okay?” I heard Caroline’s voice being all sweet and motherly with her daughter.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Sure mommy. There's an odd girl at Elena’s office, she said she wants to talk to you… she says her name is... Hope?” The girl, named Lizzie, said my name in a very suspicious way and I had to roll my eyes at that. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Is she there? Please let her talk to me.” I heard Carolie’s voice, then Lizzie handed me her phone with a shrug. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey.” I said.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hi. I haven't heard from you in a while. Is everything okay?” Caroline asked with worry. Lizzie didn't even hide her curiosity, she stared at me as I was talking to her mother. I looked around to see a place I could talk in private, but every door was closed and it would be really rude to leave with her phone so I tried to be as subtle as I could. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Umm… I can't really go see you anymore. She’s watching me all the time… and umm… I don't think I have as much time as I thought. Three months at most, but she is crazy, changing her mind all the time.” I explained.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Shit, that’s not much time, but I talked to Bonnie, my Bennett witch friend. She has a solution to kill someone who made herself invulnerable, but we need to find a way to sever your link first. I don't think she would ever die linked to you… since you, well pretty much immortal, your link would bring her back.” She explained.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That's good news actually.” I said it with a relieved sigh, if one half of the problem is already kinda solved.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well, she found a way, but it’s not that simple. There are ingredients needed to make a weapon that would make her vulnerable. Probably you are the only one who knows her enough to know the ingredients we need. So it is time consuming Hope. Even if we find the right ingredients, only someone as powerful, or even more powerful than her could forge the weapon. Bonnie helps us find a way but she wont risk her life for people she doesn't know… So we need to find a really powerful witch who is willing to help.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I might have a solution to that... “ I said but I noticed Lizzie still staring at me. I didn't really want to continue in front of her… but I thought if I could somehow get that necklace back, I might be able to make the weapon. I knew I was powerful, I was a first born Mikaelson after all, but perhaps not as powerful as Dahlia, she said multiple times she was the most powerful witch in the world. But something in her eyes made me doubt her powers, when she saw me holding that necklace. “What are the ingredients for the spell?” I asked.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“First is sacred soil from the place she was born.” Caroline said.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well, she is from northern Europe… Norway.” I answered and already had no clue how to get sacred soil from that place.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Okay… I’m sure we can buy some soil online.” She suggested and I took a relieved breath. Yes, perhaps that was a solution. “The other thing we need is ashes of her oppressors.” And my releaf didn't last long.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oppressors?” I asked… It was hard to imagine Dahlia being suppressed by someone… then I remembered the stories she told me, when the Vikings attacked their village and how they treated her… I even felt really bad for her. But it was more than a thousand years ago. ”Umm.. I have an idea but it was a really long time ago… getting ashes from that era might not be easy.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What is it, Hope?” She asked curiously.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Vikings.” I answered.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Okay, I will get on that. I’ll do some research on viking bones maybe…”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That’s great thanks!” It all sounded that it might actually work. “Is there anything else needed?” I asked curiously.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah, one more thing. The blood of someone she loves.” Caroline replied and I chuckled at that. Dahlia didn't love anyone.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“She only loves power, Caroline. Nothing and no one else.” I said with a bitter laugh. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well… she gets the majority of her power from you… and you are the closest person to her. Your blood might work.” Caroline said with sadness in her voice.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Maybe… but only because of the power.” I replied quietly. After a moment of silence she continued.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Okay, if we are able to make this weapon, before we use it, we still have to find a way to unlink the two of you… Bonnie is still on that research. If we find a way, we still have to find a way to use the weapon on her.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That's it?” I chuckled. “Easy.” I whispered with doubt.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Don't give up, Hope. We can do this! You can do this.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Thanks Caroline.” I said before I hung up.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“So, how do you know my mom and what kind of spell are you two working on? Spill.” Lizzie looked at me with big blue eyes while she reached for her phone. “And what are you, vampire?” She asked while I handed her the phone. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oouch.” I yelled at her, and pulled my hand back quickly. When our hands ouch I felt a slight bolt of electricity hit my skin where we touched. “What the hell are you?” I asked the same question.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well, I asked first!” Lizzie said standing up, with a wide smirk on her face.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s not safe for you to know… I’m sure your mother would agree.” I answered. as I turned my back to her, ready to leave, when the front door magically got locked before my eyes. I turned back towards Lizzie, folding my arms. “So you’re a witch. If I tell you I’m a vampire will you let me leave?” I asked with an annoyed eye roll.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Perhaps.” She chuckled.  “How do you know my mom?” Lizzie asked curiously. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m pretty sure my dad used to date her.” I shrugged.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh my god! Seriously? I want details!” She demanded with real curiosity in her eyes.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I don't know any details. I know It was many years ago… before I was born, and I assume before you were born. Things didn't work out between the two of them, they got separated, then my dad died. That's all I know.” I said honestly. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Huh… You're not Stefan Salvatore’s secret child, no one knew about right?” She asked with suspicion.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What? No!” I yelled.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Okay, okay… I try to think about my mom’s dead exes…” She said with a laugh which kinda disturbed me but I chuckled too.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Tyler Lockwood?” She asked.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I don't even know who that is.” I shrugged.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hybrid guy, died long time ago…” She explained without a care, but I suddenly looked at her with my full attention and walked closer to her.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hybrid?” I asked with a serious tone.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah… you know some time ago Klaus Mikaelson was obsessed with making hybrids, and he succeeded but then killed them all for no reason.” Lizzie shrugged with a chuckle. “So, no more hybrids are in existence, thank god… especially since the great evil himself died too.” She laughed but I froze in place. I guess that's how they called him. The great evil. Caroline told me the books about him weren't pretty, and I knew he wasn't perfect, but the way this girl who clearly didn't know him talk about my dad, did hurt me. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I really need to go now. Thanks for the phone call…. umm.. could you please open the door?” I asked in a sad tone. She didn't reply just, just looked at me in an odd way. She opened the door and I finally left the office.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Just a quick note. I know Tyler didn't die when Klaus killed the other hybrids, but I didn't really want to explain because it's not important to the story.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Chapter 9</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>It was Friday morning finally! I really needed this day away from all the craziness with Dahlia around. I pretended I was in a good place with her, she couldn't get suspicious of my motives anymore, and honestly I was terrified of her. It was better to pretend than to die in agonizing pain again. And my plan to kill her didn't go that bad. I actually felt like I had a chance. There was a way to get her vulnerable again and I also knew where the rest of my magic was. So I was hopeful with all the progress Caroline and I made. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>On the other hand, I had a whole day with Landon. The excitement already made me feel like I can forget the horrors that happened the day before. I woke up really early, I could barely sleep. I took a long shower that morning, before I started to get ready. I put on my favorite maroon shirt and even applied a little more makeup than I usually do. I let my hair out, letting my freshly curled locks free on my shoulder. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I was so occupied by trying to look my best, I barely noticed that it was already nine in the morning, the exact time Landon was going to pick me up. I rushed out of my room, ran downstairs quickly, when I heard Landon’s voice… from our living room, talking to my aunt. I ran in the living room without thinking. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Good morning darling!” Dahlia greeted me and Landon walked to me with a smile. I looked worried and probably pale as snow. What the hell was she doing with him?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey. Ready to go?” Landon asked but I was unable to get over the picture of them talking alone in the living room. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What’s going on?” I asked nervously.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I invited your boyfriend in. I couldn't let him wait alone in his car while you take his precious time to get ready.” Dahlia answered. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, I didn't wait at all.” Landon added. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Not my boyfriend.” I corrected Dahlia. She was embarrassing me in any way possible. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Fine! Go, have fun today, and be careful darling.” Then she walked to me and gave me a hug. “Don't have to be too careful.” She whispered in my ear, and I pushed her slightly with a smile I tried to force on my face. Landon and I finally made our way to his car, and he started to drive.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m sorry about her… so embarrassing.” I said burying my face in my palms as I sat on the passenger’s seat.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey, nothing to be embarrassed about.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“She didn't give you anything to eat or drink right?” I asked with worry.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No, you literally came a second after she invited me in. Wait! You think she wants to poison me?” Landon asked it in a joking way.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I mean… she is evil, she might try.” I told him the same way. Honestly I was more afraid of her giving him some kind of fertility crap. But I was pretty sure she already mixed some in my food.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“She is evil. Anyone who would harm a child is evil.” He said changing his tone to more serious. I didn't reply, I looked out of the window as he drove. I wasn't really a child anymore and she would still hurt me, kill me even. I felt embarrassed by the fact that I was a grown up living with my aunt who was treating me like a child and I couldn't even protect myself. “I’m sorry. It’s early in the morning and I already killed the mood. This day is supposed to be fun.” He said and reached for my hand with his free one. I turned to him, grabbing his hand which was reaching for me and smiled at him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Can you put some music on?” I asked.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Sure.” He smiled back. “But you need to let me go then.” I made a frustrated sound jokingly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hard choice.” I giggled, but I let his hand go while he put some music on, then he immediately gave me back his hand for me to hold. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>We arrived at the college faster than I thought. We entered the huge building hand in hand and Landon led me to the auditorium for art. We sat in the back, and the professor arrived soon later. He started his lecture and soon I was lost in his words. He talked about different eras and styles of famous painters. He showed a bunch of pictures on the projector. It wasn't as satisfying as seeing an art live, I kinda wished to see them in person. But the way he talked about art was very interesting. It made me think about my dad. He lived through so many ages. I wished he could tell me his own experiences and his favorite styles and his favorite artists. The lecture was over too soon and I looked at Landon, who didn't seem to be that impressed by the class.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It was really fun.” I told Landon after the class was over. “Was it boring for you?” I noticed his tired look. I knew I hated listening to something I didn't really care about, it always made me super sleepy.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No, I had a beautiful view.” He said with a huge smile as he stared into my eyes. I giggled at that and slammed his arm lightly at his cheesy remark. In the past few days we spent together I got much more comfortable with him and I kinda got used to his compliments. “I arranged something else for you. Like an actual painting class… If you would like to try oil painting.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Seriously?” I asked with excitement. He nodded and grabbed my hand, pulling me with him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>We entered a classroom full of art supplies. The teacher pointed me to one of the isles in the room. There were several students painting in the room. Landon sat next to me on a stool, just doing nothing… I guess staring at me. The teacher showed me what to paint and showed me several techniques with the paint and the brush. I spent a couple of hours working on the painting. It didn't turn out to be perfect and I couldn't even finish it in time but for my first try it was okay. I really enjoyed both classes. I really wished I could be a student there. I wished I could be normal and just go to school like any other young adult my age. Perhaps one day, when I finally dealt with Dahlia and I would be free, I could be a student and I could study art. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>After the class we had lunch at campus then we went for a walk to a nearby park. I felt so peaceful and free with him. My thoughts were not heavy or dark around him. I couldn't believe how sweet and kind he was to me. I couldn't shut up about the classes and how grateful I was for him for bringing me there. I truly felt happy with him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>We arrived at a quiet hidden part of the park. It was beautiful with all the greenery, huge trees around. The warm light of the sun just hit perfectly through the trees, making the most beautiful lighting. I noticed Landon looking around in awe, just like I did a second before. I stopped in front of him, my hand in his. I looked straight into his eyes. In the sunlight with all the green around, his eyes looked amazing. I couldn't stop staring.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s beautiful here.” He said.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It really is.” I said staring straight into his eyes. He looked at me and started to laugh. I laughed with him, because usually it was him making these cheesy comments. But the laugh died down quickly and we were still looking at each other. It was silent, I could only hear our breathing and our heartbeat. His heart was beating faster and faster as he stared into my eyes. We still held each other's hand. With his other hand he reached to my face and tuck a stray lock of my hair behind my ear. His mere touch as he scraped my ear sent chills down my spine. His hand lingered at my face then he softly caressed my cheek with his knuckle. Suddenly my heart started to beat out of range. I noticed his stare dropping to my lips for a moment then back to my eyes. I involuntarily licked my lips, then my eyes dropped to his lips. God, those gorgeous lips. I was unable to look anywhere else. He then cupped my face, caressing my cheek with his thumb. I still couldn't keep my eyes off his lips. In a matter of seconds, it happened. He crashed his lips on mine kissing me tenderly. The sensation, the taste made me shiver. I closed my eyes immediately, lost in the feeling. His hand from my face travelled to the back of my neck to support me. He let my hand go with his other hand. His hand slid from my wrist through my arm all the way up to my shoulder with gentle strokes, then from my shoulder back down to my waist. I wanted more, more of the feeling. I kissed him back gently. His lips felt perfect on mine. I grabbed his face with both of my hands, cupping it while kissing him. He broke the kiss panting, but he didn't back away. He pressed his forehead to mine while he tried to catch his breath. I lost time as we kissed, I just realized from my own rapid breathing that I didn't take a proper breath in a while. As both of our breathing returned to normal, I didn't waste any time and caught his lips with mine once more. I needed more of him, more of his kiss, of his lips. I kissed him with more force and he passionately returned my request for more. As he opened his mouth he scraped my lips with his tongue which made my mouth open instantly, welcoming his tongue. The moment our tongues touched I moaned unintentionally. The sensation was so intense, I felt chills in every inch on my body. Our tongues danced fiercely as I tucked one of my hands into his soft curls, while I was holding on to his neck with the other for support. We continued this until we were out of breath again. I giggled as we parted. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What's so funny? He asked with the sweetest smile.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Not bad for a first ever kiss.” I smiled, still feeling flushed from the make out.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Not bad? We can keep practicing.” Landon chuckled and grabbed my waist with both hands, pulling me closer to himself. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I like that idea.” I whispered and stood on my tiptoes as my face was only inches from his.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Although you are already perfect.” He whispered and I felt his warm breath on my lips. We captured each other’s lips at the same time, kissing tenderly first, then passionately as our lips and bodies were melting into each other. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>We eventually made our way to a park bench and continued our make out session there. We sat so close to each other that our bodies seemed to be one. We faced each other as I threw my left leg over his thigh. He held me by my waist and he was stroking my thigh over his as we kissed passionately. I didn't know how much time could’ve passed, but I didn't want to leave this moment. I wanted to be close to him, kissing him forever.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What time is it?” Landon asked me out of breath as we broke our kiss. We were still close together with our forehead touching only.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I dunno.” I answered. I really didn't care, I just wanted to continue what we were doing. He pulled away from me to get his phone from his pocket. I pouted at his loss, already missing his warmth.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I promised my friends we would go over, hang out, meet them before we head to the bar.” He said and caressed my cheek gently as he noticed, I wasn't too thrilled about it.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m excited to meet them.” I said, but my voice wasn't too excited. He chuckled.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I much rather spend some more time with you… but they are my friends… Josie is dying to meet you by the way.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Josie?” I asked… I knew who she was, mostly from Penelope. Landon rarely talked about her but I knew they were close.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Pen’s girlfriend…” He explained, which I already knew.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Your ex?” I asked curiously. Penelope mentioned a couple times that they were together a few years back, but it’s not like Landon and I ever talked about exes. I didn't have anyone to talk about really.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Penelope told you.” He replied with an embarrassed chuckle. I shrugged with a smile and stroked his arm lightly to know he could tell or not tell me anything he wanted. “It was years ago. I was a senior in high school and Penelope studied in Belgium at the time… We were both just lonely. Didn't last long, it turned out that we are much better as just friends… and I didn't have any girlfriend since her.” He said with a slight blush. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well, I never had any boyfriends, girlfriends… or friends for that matter.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hmm… perhaps we should change that.” He smiled at me kindly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Will you be my friend?” I asked with a quiet giggle as I reached for his face, holding it while I traced my thumb across his cheek bone until I reached his soft lips. He kissed my thumb on his lips before he replied.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Sure, I will be your friend.” Landon whispered as he took my hand, kissing my palm which just held his face a moment before. He didn't let my hand go, he held it in his lap, stroking it with his thumb as we sat face to face with each other. “But I was thinking, maybe… we should be a little more than that.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah?” I asked him, feeling joy and excitement.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hope” He straightened his posture and looked directly in my eyes. “Would you like to be my girlfriend?” He asked with a serious tone, but I just couldn't stop smiling. He made me feel things I never felt before in my life. Being with him, like that on that bench made me forget everything else, every problem, every concern was non-existent at that moment. All I knew was that I wanted to be with him, I wanted to feel him close to me all the time. So, I didn't think about his question, there was only one answer I was able to say.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes!” I smiled as I captured his lips with mine for one more sweet kiss.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>